


Worth Your Weight in Gold (Take 2)

by mourninghope (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alpha Talia Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Aiden, Beta Erica, Beta Ethan, Beta Jackson, Beta Peter, Beta Scott, Beta Vernon, Canon-Typical Violence, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Danny, Omega Isaac, Omega Liam, Omega Lydia, Omega Stiles, Purchase of Omegas, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Knotting, Sensual Omega cuddles, Skin Hunger, mentions of Paige, talk of Paige's death, talk of the death of an unborn infant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mourninghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale, Alpha Wolf, purchases half-wolf omega Stiles Stilinski just after the teen's first heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Noririn who thankfully called me out on my previous rewrite.

Derek arched a brow at the Sheriff and canted his head to one side. “You seem uncertain, Sheriff Stilinski.” The wolf leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs fingers tugging idly at the hem of his slacks. “Understandable, I suppose,” he continued when the older man across the table said nothing. “He’s beautiful,” Derek murmured, eyes dropping to the thin manila folder in front of him. He flicked it open and stared into the wide, honey-colored eyes of the omega. “He’s also on the upper end of the age range. Are you certain that he’s…” Derek paused, tongue smoothing across his bottom lip.

“Yes. I’m sure.” John bit out the words and stood, turning his back on the wolf. “Look, his mother didn’t want this for him but she’s gone and I can’t afford to keep pretending that he’s human, okay? He’s not. I had to fucking lock him in his room for four days last month and listen to him cry and beg and scream like some kind of cat in heat. I can’t do that again. I’m not equipped to deal with it and I certainly can’t handle the way he was the two days before. He’s my kid and he tried to get me to…” John trailed off, jaw clenching tight. 

“I understand. I do. He’s beautiful and his medical records indicate that he’s fertile. I have to say, however, that I’m really… Well, Sheriff, I’m pissed that you didn’t tell him what he was prior to his first heat. It’s going to make what happens over the next few days very difficult for him to deal with.” Derek slapped the folder closed and pushed to his feet, buttoning his suit coat as he stood. “Two-hundred and fifty thousand dollars will be deposited into your account within the next ten minutes. The omega will be leaving with me.”

Derek smirked as John hunched his shoulders. “I will contact you when I feel he is able to see you again, Sheriff. Please do not attempt to contact him for any reason. If you do, I will take steps to ensure that you never see him again. Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” John rasped. “Yeah, I fucking understand,” he snarled, hurling his “#1 Dad” coffee mug at the door as it closed behind the massive, imposing wolf. 

+++

Stiles bit his lip as a meaty hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up, way up and met the wolf’s mottled hazel eyes before he dropped his gaze to the floor and stood, pressing into the weight of the wolf’s palm. He felt tiny, dwarfed by the towering man; the top of his head barely reached Hale’s shoulder. “Can I… I just… I wanna say bye. To my dad.” 

“I’m sorry,” Derek rumbled, “but that won’t be possible. My pack is expecting us back at the den within the hour. We need to leave now,” he said, as gently as he could, before leaning down, his big body curling over Stiles’, to inhale the teen’s sweet scent, pressing his nose behind the delicate curve of the omega’s ear. His hand tightened when Stiles started to pull away, then relaxed as the teen’s shoulders slumped. He turned Stiles toward the door and ushered the teen out and into the passenger seat of a low slung black Camaro. 

Derek settled his hand on Stiles’ knee after starting the car; his fingers covered it completely. The scent of the omega’s tears pulled a low growl from the wolf and he huffed. “Don’t cry. It’s pointless and won’t do anything to change your circumstances. 

I’m going to be very blunt with you,” the wolf said softly, “your father sold you to me for a pittance. He asked for far, far less than what you’re worth.” He glanced at the teen, arching a brow as Stiles turned away, pressing his face against the window. Derek wrinkled his nose at the acrid aroma of fear and sorrow rolling off of Stiles and sighed. “I would have offered more but… Frankly, I didn’t feel he deserved it. You’re a treasure, quite literally worth your weight in gold.”

“So I’m a thing? A thing that you bought and paid for.” Stiles frowned and knuckled at his eyes. 

“No. You are an omega. **My** omega. I knew it the second I walked into that office. I would have done the same regardless, don’t misunderstand, but as soon as I caught a whiff of your scent…” Derek trailed off and shrugged, stroking his thumb over the knob of Stiles’ knee. 

“So, I’m like you, huh,” Stiles asked, voice tight and thick. 

Derek barked out a laugh as he pulled the car into the driveway of his family’s estate. “Like me? No. No, little one. You are nothing like me.”

Derek pulled behind the massive house and parked, smirking when the little omega began to fidget, twisting his long, slim fingers together. “I didn’t mean to laugh,” Derek murmured, brushing the backs of his fingers against Stiles’ tear-damp cheek. “I know that your father didn’t prepare you. That he told you nothing about what you are or what your mother was, little one. It was unfair of him to leave you in the dark like that. Utterly and completely reckless as well. If anything, I was laughing at the old man’s foolish behavior.” 

“My dad isn’t foolish,” Stiles snapped, jerking away from Derek’s hand and tumbling out of the car in a tangle of long, slim limbs. Picking himself up he spun to face the alpha as Derek unfolded himself from the car. “He just… He was… He w-was scared! Scared that you’d take me away. And you did. So, I guess he had every right to be scared,” the omega finished in a rush.

Derek smiled, the barest hint of sharp canines flashing and stalked around the car. “Eventually, little one, you’ll understand. For now, however, how about we get you into the house and get you settled, hm?”

“But… But what about my stuff,” Stiles asked, backing away from the advancing alpha, his eyes wide, tears trembling on his lashes. 

“What about it? Everything you might need will be provided for you. Besides,” Derek said, smile widening as Stiles backed into the side of a shiny, black Ford F-250, “the sooner you let go of what was, the sooner you’ll be able to accept what is.” He crowded Stiles against the truck, caging his tiny, coltish frame easily. He bent down, running his nose along the teen’s hairline. Derek’s tongue darted out to capture a single drop of perspiration; the flavor exploded across his tongue, pulling a rumble from deep inside his chest. He rested his palm against the back of Stiles’ neck, thumb brushing along the omega’s jaw, just behind his ear and drew back, gently pulling the omega away from the pickup and turned him toward the house. 

“Accept what is? I don’t even understand what’s going on,” Stiles snapped, hissing when Derek’s hand tightened around the back of his neck. 

“You will.” 

+++

“Are you hungry, Stiles,” Derek asked, guiding the teen through the backdoor and directly into the spacious, state-of-the-art, and ridiculously chromed out kitchen. 

“No. Not really.” Stiles shifted uncomfortably, edging away from the mountain of a man until Derek’s fingers tightened again and reeled him back in. 

The alpha tucked Stiles against his side and let his fingers slide from the omega’s neck. He curled his big arm around the slender shoulders and guided Stiles to a tall barstool. “Sit down, little one,” he said softly, patting the stool before moving away. “I am going to go easy on you tonight because I understand that you’re upset and scared. However, I need you to understand that lying will not be tolerated. And please don’t try and tell me that you weren’t lying.” Derek tsked, wagging a finger at the omega as Stiles slid up onto the stool with a hop and a wiggle. “Your father told me all about your tendency to tell stories and to lie, though he was quick to assure me that you only lie to spare others’ feelings.”

Stiles slumped, folding his arms on the counter and propped his chin on his wrist. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled half-heartedly, following Derek’s every move with his eyes. 

Derek snorted, unbuttoning his coat before slinging it over the empty stool on the omega’s right. “No, you’re not,” he said easily, rolling up his sleeves before moving to the fridge. “Though I don’t think your apology was a lie. I think it was a reflex.” 

“Maybe.” Stiles shrugged, then buried his face in his arms, sniffling. 

Grunting, Derek pulled the remains of a roast, Muenster cheese, mayo, lettuce and tomato from the fridge. “There are several wolves in residence here,” Derek said, tone conversational, as he set about thinly slicing the beef. “There are also four other omegas. You may interact freely with the omegas, treat them as you would any of your friends, but I expect you to be courteous to the wolves. Treat them with respect and the deference they’re due. As I said, you’re not like me. You’re an omega but that doesn’t make you a wolf, despite the fact that your mother was. You’re… Different.” He paused, gazing intently at Stiles until the omega lifted his head. “Wolves, in general, are much larger than you, though none of my betas are quite as big as me. They are also going to be fascinated by you. Likely to a degree that I’m going to find disconcerting.” 

“Why? You said that there were other omegas here. Why are they going to be so interested in me?”

Derek unwrapped a loaf of fresh, homemade bread. He took his time cutting four thick, even slices before answering. “The other omegas are infertile.” He shrugged and began layering the meat, cheese, and vegetables on the bread. “They are lovely, like you, but not as enticing. Your scent is going to draw my betas to you. They are going to want to touch you and you will let them provided that the touching is… non-sexual.” 

Stiles flushed, mumbling a thank you as Derek slid one of the sandwiches his way. “If any of them overstep, tell me. Immediately,” Derek said firmly, taking his plate and moving to sit beside Stiles, his shoulder and thigh pressing against the omega’s side. 

“Okay.” Stiles picked at the bread, shredding the crust. 

“I suppose I should lay out the rules, hm?” The alpha glanced down at the top of Stiles’ head and let one hand drop beneath the counter to rest on the omega’s bouncing thigh. “Don’t lie. Don’t try to leave without my permission. You’re welcome to go outside, of course. I own roughly twenty-five acres. You are expected to stay inside the fence. You will eat breakfast with me at seven and dinner at six. If I’m home during the day, I will expect you to join me for lunch. Otherwise, my home is yours and you are welcome to anything in the kitchen. Also, you have free reign with regards to all common areas.

Your rooms are adjacent to mine. They share a bath. You are not to invite any of the wolves into your room, though the omegas may come and go as you see fit. You are not to enter the wolves’ rooms. Your room is yours and, for the time being I will not enter it at night unless you invite me. That will change during your heat. Do you have any questions,” he asked before taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

Stiles frowned and picked up his sandwich, taking a small bite. He stared at Derek from beneath his lashes, chewing thoughtfully. “So, if I’m not a wolf, what am I? Other than an omega. Fuck that… What’s an omega?”

Smirking, Derek reached out and cupped the side of Stiles’ face in one big hand, thumb brushing a bit of mayo away from the teen’s lush lips. “You’re **mine**. Beyond that, you’re still human. Albeit a human with a rather unique blessing. I’ll explain later,” the alpha promises, voice husky. “For now, just eat, little one. Try and relax. Let me take care of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles paused with his hand on the door knob and pressed his ear against the bathroom door. Hearing nothing, he slowly eased the door open and padded barefoot into the room, toes curling against the heated white marble. Wide-eyed, he ran his fingers over the long counter; it matched the floor and held two wide, shallow white bowls with gold faucets. Above each sink hung filigreed, gold framed mirrors and beside each sink was a small stack of fluffy white towels. Directly across from the counter was an old fashioned, claw foot tub. Tucked in the corner nearest Derek’s door was an open concept shower with more heads than Stiles could count. 

Frowning, Stiles turned back toward his own door, rocking his weight from foot to foot as he pressed one hand between his thighs. “Fuck. Where is the goddamned toilet?”

“Behind the divider. Your door is hiding it.”

Stiles yelped and spun, narrowing his eyes at the alpha who leaned insouciantly against the door frame, arms folded across his broad, tan chest. “Dude! You can’t do that! I almost fucking pissed myself!”

Smirking, Derek straightened and strode into the room, arching a brow at Stiles when the omega backpedaled toward his own bedroom. “Easy, little one, I just need to brush my teeth. Go on. Use the toilet and get to bed. I’m sure you’re exhausted.” 

“Whatever,” Stiles muttered. He snorted indelicately and turning his back on Derek to shuffle to the toilet. Stiles leaned back to peer around the divider as he pulled his penis from his pants. The alpha was so big that Stiles felt as if the cavernous bath had shrunk to half its size. Even bent over the counter, he was massive and it made Stiles, who had always been on the small side when compared to his friends, feel smaller than ever. He stared at the chiseled lines of the wolf’s back, eyes sliding down to rest on the dimples just above the firm swell of Derek’s ass, before jerking his attention back to his own business. He flushed and crept to the second sink, washing his hands quickly before bolting from the room and shoving his door closed. 

Derek rinsed his mouth, smirking, and left the room. 

+++

Stiles grumbled and burrowed deeper into the covers at the sound of feet shuffling across the decadently thick carpet. He groaned when the mattress dipped and pushed the fluffy duvet down, blinking rapidly up at the blond haired, blue-eyed cherub leaning over him. “Um… Hi.” 

“Hi. I’m Isaac.” The cherub grinned and playfully tickled Stiles’ nose with the tasseled end of his violently orange scarf. “Derek wanted me to remind you that he’d like you to join him for breakfast in about thirty minutes. Anyway, I know you’re probably overwhelmed and stuff so I…” Isaac paused, rolling his lips between his teeth. “I… Um. I drew you a bath in that monstrosity Derek calls a bathroom. Even added bubbles. Unscented ‘cause Derek said something about not messing with your natural scent.” 

“O-okay,” Stiles stammered, sitting up slowly. “Thank you. I think.” 

“You’re welcome. Go on. Get in the tub. I’ll dig you out something to wear.”

Nodding numbly, Stiles slid from the bed and padded into the bathroom. When he returned, Isaac was gone but his bed was made. Draped over the softly curved footboard were a pair of buttery soft black linen pants and a linen shirt the same color as his eyes. He fingered the fabric hesitantly, then quickly pulled the clothing on. He slipped his feet into a pair of house slippers just as Isaac stuck his head back in. 

“Hey! Ready,” the blond asked, smiling brightly. 

“I guess.” Stiles shrugged and followed the obnoxiously cheerful omega down to the equally obnoxious, but decidedly less cheerful dining room. 

Derek stood as Stiles entered and stepped away from the table to stroke his fingers against the omega’s cheek. “Thank you, Isaac,” he said, nodding at the blond before ruffling his curls. “Why don’t you and Liam bring the food in, then you guys can go ahead and eat. I’d like to spend breakfast alone with Stiles.” 

“Sure, of course, Derek!” Smiling, Isaac bounced out of the room. A few minutes later, Stiles froze, eyes wide, as a squeal echoed into the room, followed by a playful, yipping growl. “Stop it, Scott! Hey! Whoa! You guys are eating in the informal dining room,” Isaac called, laughing as the big, tawny wolf, with a crooked snout and black tipped tail tumbled ass over teakettle into the formal dining room, coming to a rest at Stiles’ feet, tongue lolling. 

Sighing, Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ short hair. “Stiles, this is Scott. Scott, this is my omega Stiles.” 

Scott’s tail thumped excitedly and he licked the tips of Stiles’ fingers where the teen’s hand hung limp by his thigh. 

“Uh. Hi.” Stiles wrinkled his nose and wiped his fingers against his pants, a hint of a smile tugging at his lush lips as Scott danced around their feet. 

“Scott. Enough. Go on,” Derek commanded, gesturing toward the door. As soon as the gangly wolf turned to trot from the room, Derek tugged lightly on the tip of his tail. “So. How did you sleep, Stiles?” 

“I slept….” The omega took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. “I actually slept okay. Thank you. So, Scott…”

“He’s a clown. A big, goofy clown. I think he only does that because he knows it drives Isaac and Liam insane.” Smiling ever so slightly, Derek palmed the back of Stiles’ head, fingers lightly scratching the omega’s scalp. 

“Huh.” Stiles eased away from Derek’s hand and curled into the chair to the right of the head of the table, one leg tucked beneath him. “Liam is another one of the omegas, right?” 

“Yes, he is.” Nodding, Derek settled in and dropped one hand beneath the table to rest on Stiles’ knee. “Let’s see. Isaac, Liam, Lydia and Danny are the omegas here. Scott, Jackson, Peter, Erica, Boyd, Ethan and Aiden are my betas. You’ll meet them gradually throughout the week.” 

“Okay. Um… Can I…” Stiles trailed off as Liam and Isaac entered, carrying a pair of covered trays. They set them down in front of Stiles and Derek and swept away the lids. 

Liam paused at Derek’s side and ducked his head to allow the alpha to run big fingers through his hair. 

“Did you need anything else, Derek,” he asked, eyes flicking uncertainly to Stiles, as he straightened.

“We’re fine, Liam. Go and get the pack settled. Don’t forget to eat. Both of you.”

“Like I’d ever forget to eat,” Liam quipped, laughing when Isaac caught his hand to pull him from the room. 

“Now, what was that, Stiles,” Derek asked, stroking his thumb along the round bone of the omega’s knee. 

“I…” Stiles shook his head, flushing at the feel of Derek’s big hand, hot on his knee. “I just wondered if I could call my dad. I thought he’d have called by now.” 

Derek squeezed gently. “Unfortunately, he is not allowed to contact you, little one. Now, I think maybe you also have a question about the other omegas.”

Stiles blinked slowly and licked his lower lip. “Uh. I… I mean… I still don’t even know what’s going on. I mean I kind of remember what happened last month but… I don’t really understand and… Why the fuck would you want me? I mean if the other two look like Isaac and Liam.” 

Throwing back his head, Derek laughed, withdrawing his hand from Stiles’ knee. “They’re like children to me in a way. I bought them to keep them safe, or as safe as I can. You’re the only omega I’m interested in. The four of them take care of the house and the pack, making sure that everyone has what they need. They provide care and entertainment for the betas and they ensure that my household runs smoothly.” 

“Entertainment,” Stiles asked, brow furrowing as he dug into his pancakes.

“Never mind, little one. You’ll understand soon enough.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone caught a wardrobe malfunction. Poor Lydia! I had her in yoga pants, t-shirt and a dress... Edited to get rid of the dang dress! :)

Isaac knocked and pushed open Stiles’ door. “Hey! So, uh, I was wondering if… Um…”

“Move, Isaac.” Eyes rolling, a lush little red-headed omega pushed past the blond and stalked into Stiles’ room as if she owned it. “It’s Sunday, which means it’s our day and we have a tradition which you are going to participate in whether you like it or not.”

“Uh. Okay,” Stiles said slowly, uncurling from beneath his duvet to rest against the pile of pillows at the head of his bed. “Come on in, why don’t you.”

“Sorry.” Isaac frowned and swung the door wide to admit a pair of male omegas as different as night and day. “This is Liam,” Isaac said, pointing. “You saw him the other morning at breakfast. And this is Danny,” he added, nodding to the muscular, dusky skinned omega. 

“I’m Lydia,” the red head said as she crawled onto the bed and settled beside Stiles, knees tucked to her chest. “We do our own thing on Sunday while the wolves are off doing wolf-things with Derek. We hang out, talk, watch movies, and cuddle and stuff. Pretty much whatever catches our fancy.” She offered a small, haughty smile and tilted her head to one side as she looked Stiles over. 

“What she said,” Isaac chirped as he and the other three omegas sprawled across the lower half of the bed. Isaac rested his head in Liam’s lap and Liam leaned into Danny’s side, idly stroking a hand through Isaac’s curls. 

“We can rent whatever we want from On Demand and Derek brings in other staff for the kitchen today so we can call down and order whatever we like. We all take turns hosting but I gotta say, Stiles, you have the best room in the house,” Danny said, flashing the smaller omega a dimpled grin.

“Yeah. We all actually fit on your bed!” Liam grinned and leaned down to rub his nose against Isaac’s. 

Stiles sighed and let his head thump back against the head board. “Yeah. Fine. Whatever. Make yourselves comfortable. Oh wait, you already have.”

“Yup,” Lydia said, popping the ‘p’. “Get used to it, sweetie. It’s a thing and you’re here, so it is now your thing. We’re going to get comfortable and bicker about what to watch. While we’re doing that, you should go take a shower.” She paused, leaning a little closer, her nose wrinkling. “You stink.” 

Growling, Stiles threw back the covers and rolled out of the bed. “Do what you want. Apparently, you’re going to anyway,” he muttered, stalking for the bathroom. 

+++

Lydia smirked as the bathroom door clicked closed and stretched out on her stomach, pillowing her head on Isaac’s thigh. “He’s a touchy little thing, isn’t he?”

“Justifiably, I think,” Danny said, reaching out to sweep his hand down her back. “He didn’t know that he was one of us until he went into heat and his dad sold him. To Derek. The grumpiest wolf known to man.”

“That’s true,” Liam said slowly. “I mean, poor kid probably doesn’t even remember his heat. I mean, they’re traumatizing when you’re prepared for them but to go your whole life thinking you’re completely human only to have your body do some weird, freaky, not human shit? He’s handling it well, I’d say. Okay, maybe well is an exaggeration. He’s handling it okay.”

“Honestly, he probably doesn’t even remember his heat. I don’t remember my first one. I just remember being in pain and out of control. That’s about it.” Isaac shrugged and worked Lydia’s hair out of its ponytail before running his fingers through the thick waves, laughing when she arched her back like a cat. 

“And that’s why we’re spending our day here with him. He hasn’t come out of his room unless it was at Derek’s request. He deserves to be treated like one of us. It’s not like it’s his fault,” Lydia said, pressing her back up into Isaac’s hand as it stroked down her back. “Mnn… Right there,” she groaned as the blond’s fingers dipped just beneath the hem of her yoga pants. 

“Easy now,” Liam said, laughing. “We talked about this. We had a goal. A very good goal I think. Remember? We do not want to scare the ever living shit out of him his first Sunday here!”

“Or, y’know, gross him out,” Danny added, grinning. 

+++

Stiles glanced at the massive claw foot tub, then turned his attention to the shower stall. He turned on the water and spent a minute figuring out the ridiculous computerized spray controls. “I do not stink,” he huffed, stripping out of his pajamas and tossing them into the hamper. He slung one long arm over his head and turned his nose into his pit. “Ew. Okay. Yeah. I stink.” Dropping his arm, he sighed and stepped into the shower, bowing his head under the central spray with a low groan. 

He stretched luxuriously and let his eyes drift closed, listening to the muted hum of conversation coming from his room as he felt along the inset ledge near his hip. Finding the bar of soap, he fumbled it briefly, before he got a grip and curled the fingers of both hands around the bar, dunking it under the spray and working it into a lather between his palms. 

“So, this is a thing,” he muttered, working the lather over his skin. “I am now one of them whether I like it or not. Awesome. Sheesh. You’d think they’d give me a bit of space or something.” Stiles sighed worked the bar over his abdomen and down his long, coltish legs before slipping his hands between his thighs to thoroughly soap his chubby little cock, fingers swirling briefly against his hole. “Nope! Not gonna do this now. I’ve got company.” Snorting, Stiles tossed the bar onto the ledge and rinsed off. “Guess I oughta get used to it. Should probably be nice too. Maybe.”

“Fuck.” Grumbling, he cut off the water and stepped from the shower. He toweled off quickly, frowning when he realized he had forgotten to bring clean clothing into the bathroom. “Shit. Fuck. Damnit!” With a huff, the omega wrapped the towel around his hips and stalked back into his bedroom. 

+++

“Took you long enough,” Lydia said, rolling her head against Isaac thigh to watch Stiles stalk across the room.

“Damn,” Danny said lowly as Liam wolf-whistled. 

“Okay, yeah. Clothes are so not a thing you need,” Isaac added, swallowing as he tracked Stiles with his eyes. 

“Excuse me,” Stiles snapped, glaring over his shoulder as he yanked open a drawer. 

“No. Isaac’s totally right. No wonder Derek can’t keep his eyes off you,” Lydia said, pushing up onto her knees. “You’re gorgeous. I almost feel ugly right now.” Pouting, she yanked her t-shirt off and tossed it across the room before twisting around to present her back to Danny.

“Naked party,” Liam asked hopefully, tongue darting across his bottom lip as he watched Danny run his hand up and down Lydia’s back. 

“So much with the no on that,” Stiles snapped, eyes flashing as he tugged on a pair of clean pajama pants and dropped the towel. 

“Aww.” Danny pouted, running his big hand up and down Lydia’s back. 

“Aren’t you skin hungry,” Liam asked, frowning as he ran his fingers down Isaac’s cheek. The frown melted away as the cherub turned into the caress.

“Skin hungry,” Stiles asked, moving hesitantly back to the bed. 

“We touch and get touched all the time,” Lydia said. “Each other. The wolves. It’s natural for an omega to be tactile. In general we like to be touched.” 

Stiles scuffed a foot across the floor, digging his toes into the lush pile of the carpeting. “I… I was really clingy with my dad,” he admitted softly. “And I get touched. Derek touches me, like all the time.”

“You like it, don’t you,” Danny asked, tugging Lydia and Liam closer as Isaac rolled so he could see Stiles better, shifting his head higher up Liam’s thigh. 

“Being touched? Or Derek touching me?” Stiles frowned and sat back down at the head of the bed, one long leg stretching out until his toes touched Isaac’s out flung hand.

“Let’s start with the easy one,” Lydia murmured, curling her fingers around Stiles’ ankle. “Being touched.” 

“Y-yeah,” Stiles murmured, breath hitching on a sigh as the other omega’s shifted, each one gently laying a hand on some bit of skin. Liam pushed his hand beneath the hem of Stiles’ pajamas and laid his palm flat on the other’s calf. Danny tipped sideways, his broad chest and abdomen cradling Lydia and Liam, to lay his palm on the soft, smooth skin of Stiles’ side, thumb stroking along the curve of a rib. 

“Being touched by Derek,” Isaac asked gently, pressing his knuckles into the arch of Stiles’ heel. 

“I don’t… I don’t know. Yeah. And no. I’m still so mad at him,” the omega whispered, reaching for Lydia as she uncurled and crawled up the bed. His arms slid around her and she settled against his side, throwing a leg over his hips. 

“He might have handled this badly,” she murmured, rubbing her cheek against his chest. She sighed as Danny pressed himself against her back, notching his hips against the warmth of her ass. “But your dad was so, so wrong, Stiles.”

“He should have, um, told you,” Isaac said gently as he stretched out along Stiles’ other side, one hand sweeping up Lydia’s leg. He settled his hand on the jut of her hip, fingers stroking the bare skin just above. 

“He should have been making preparations,” Liam added as he pressed against Isaac’s back, hands rucking up the blond’s loose t-shirt so that he was pressed, skin to skin, against Stile’s side. He swung a leg over Isaac and Stile’s thighs and propped himself up on one elbow. His other hand came to rest on the smooth, slightly rounded curve of Stiles’ belly. 

“He didn’t know. He didn’t,” Stiles said, voice soft and uncertain. 

“Maybe he didn’t,” Lydia soothed, turning her head to press a chaste kiss to Stiles’ sternum. 

+++

Stiles woke to Lydia pressing a soft kiss to his brow. He smiled sleepily, patting clumsily at her hair, and whining as she pulled away. “It’s almost midnight. We’re going to head back to our rooms,” she whispered, stroking his cheek. “The wolves’ll be back soon.”

Blinking blearily, Stiles sat up and scratched a hand through his hair. “Huh? Why can’t you stay?” 

Isaac leaned down and rubbed his cheek against the top of Stiles’ head. “Because, whatever they do on Sunday leaves them wild. They need us to help ground them.” 

Liam nodded and leaned around Isaac and Lydia to bump his nose against Stiles’, making the smaller omega huff.

Lydia rolled from the bed and stretched hard. “Taking care of them is one of our duties,” she said, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

“Yeah but… How do you take care of them?” Stiles huffed, fingers picking at the duvet. 

Danny grinned, bright and fierce, before smacking a wet kiss to Stiles’ cheek. “Well, it’s similar to what we just did only a lot more explicit.” 

Frowning, Stiles darted his eyes between them, his brow furrowing. “And you’re okay with that? I mean really, truly okay with it?” 

Lydia nodded, smiling almost dreamily. “Most definitely. I know you don’t get it yet, Stiles, but you will. They are our family. Our friends. We’d do almost anything for them.”

“Besides,” Danny added, “they are amazing when they’re like this, all wild and feral.” He winked when Stiles flushed hotly. “You’ll find out soon enough, I think.” 

“But, um…” Stiles bit his lip and slumped. “Who takes care of Derek?” 

“Derek takes care of Derek. Sometimes, maybe one of the betas. He’s always held himself apart from us,” Isaac murmured, tucking the covers up around Stiles chin.

“He treats us like children or siblings when he’s not being all Lord of the Wolves,” Liam adds. “Go back to sleep Stiles. We’ll see you in the morning, yeah?” 

“Yeah. Okay.” Stiles nodded, his eyes already drifting closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles woke again to the sound of the shower running. He shivered, his sweat-slicked skin flushed and achy. The duvet was pushed to the foot of the bed and the top sheet was tangled around his long legs. Grumbling, he knuckled sleep from his eyes and peeled himself out of bed to stumble into the bathroom. 

He paused at the threshold, eyes darting to the broad expanse of Derek’s back. They lingered there before dipping lower to rest on the alpha’s well-muscled ass. Flushing and blinking perspiration from his eyes, Stiles shuffled forward and closed his door so he could get to the toilet. 

After relieving himself he slunk, head down, to the sink and quickly washed his hands, freezing when Derek’s deep voice rolled out of the shower. “Come here, little one.” 

Biting his lip hesitantly, Stiles raised fever-bright eyes and met the alpha’s challenging gaze. “M-morning,” he stammered, his eyes skipping down, down, down before jerking back up to Derek’s amused gaze. 

The alpha’s expression softened and he smiled, nostrils flaring to drag the humid, scent laden air deep into his lungs. “Come here, little one,” he repeated, holding out a soap slick hand. 

“Um.” Swallowing thickly, Stiles pushed his pajama pants down, frowning at the way they clung to his ass and thighs. Flushing, he stepped hesitantly closer to the shower, and blinking slowly, he put his hand in Derek’s, allowing the alpha to draw him gently into the spacious stall. “Hi,” Stiles squeaked, trembling as Derek settled his hands on the slight curve of his hips. 

“Hi,” Derek said softly, his eyes brightening as he steered the omega beneath the spray. “Did you have fun with the others yesterday, little one?” 

“Y-yeah. Yes.” Stiles nodded jerkily, hands fluttering before clutching at the chorded thickness of Derek’s forearms. 

“Good.” Smiling, Derek stroked his hands up Stiles’ sides, reveling in the little shudder that raced over the omega’s lithe frame. 

Stiles dropped his eyes, then promptly jerked them back up to Derek’s face, his blush deepening when the alpha chuckled. 

“You can look if you like.” Derek slid his hands downward and let his fingers drift back to knead and stroke the omega’s pert little ass. Leaning down, he pressed his nose to Stiles’ temple and whispered hotly in the teen’s ear. “You may even touch if you like.” 

Stiles choked on a sound, somewhere between a squeak and a moan, and his eyes dropped, widening as Derek’s quiescent cock twitched and began to thicken. “Oh my god,” the omega hissed, breath coming faster as Derek caught his trembling fingers and guided them to the thickening flesh. 

He stiffened briefly, then swayed forward when Derek canted his hips, pressing his cock against the omega’s palm with an approving rumble. Stiles rested his head against Derek’s chest, face hidden from the alpha’s gaze, as he ghosted shaking fingers along the thick and heavy cock jutting proudly from between the alpha’s muscular thighs. 

Derek released Stiles’ hand and cupped the back of the omega’s head, stroking his fingers through the damp hair. He braced his other hand against the shower wall, his knees buckling briefly. He sighed softly when the little omega wrapped slim fingers around the base of his cock, just above the barely visible swelling of his knot, and stroked upward, his touch curious and light. 

Biting at his lower lip, Stiles shifted his grip, his palm curving over, but not touching the head of Derek’s cock. He pinched and lightly tugged on the wolf’s foreskin, a broken and confused gasp escaping his lips. “Oh,” he breathed as he slid his fingers downward, pushing the foreskin back until the dark, weeping head was pressed tight against his palm. He sighed when the wolf trembled, hips hitching forward to rub the tight crown against Stiles’ soft palm. 

“So pretty,” Derek whispered as he pressed his nose into Stiles’ throat and lapped at the water pooling along the jut of the omega’s clavicle. “So perfect,” he said, stroking his hand slowly down Stiles’ back until the tip of one long, thick finger nestled between the pale cheeks of the omega’s ass. Stiles stiffened and then went liquid when Derek’s finger slid lower to touch the tight, furled flesh of his entrance. 

The alpha made a soft, pleased sound and rutted forward until Stiles curled his fingers loosely around the width of Derek’s thick cock. Rumbling, he pressed a kiss to the side of Stiles’ throat, then trailed his lips up until the omega tilted his head back, mouth slack and pupils blown wide. Jacking his cock through the slim fingers, Derek teased the tip of his finger into Stiles’ body and nipped at the omega’s lush lower lip, before pressing a kiss to that wet mouth, his tongue sweeping greedily inside. 

Burning. Stiles was burning up, his body hot and his skin stretched too tight over muscle and bone. His hips pressed back against Derek’s teasing finger and he hesitantly stroked his tongue along the alpha’s. He gasped into the kiss when Derek’s finger slid deep into his body, knuckles pressing against the soft flesh of his ass. His back arched and he tore his mouth away from the alpha’s with a shattered little wail. 

Derek slid to his knees at the sound and pressed a kiss to the soft skin over the omega’s wildly pounding heart. Stiles whined and clutched at Derek’s shoulders, nails digging in as the alpha lapped at the water trailing down his sternum. He bucked and shuddered as Derek slid his finger free and quickly replaced it with two, pressing them deep and sure, the natural slick now leaking from Stiles’ body making it easy. 

“Oh, little one,” he rasped before licking and biting his way down to press his forehead to the hollow of Stiles’ hip. He pulled his fingers free again and slip his broad arm between the omega’s trembling thighs, pushing three back into his soft, open hole. The position put pressure on the slick pad skin just behind Stiles’ chubby little cock. 

The omega pressed back into Derek’s palm, grinding down on his arm as the alpha drew that sweet, thick little organ into his mouth, suckling it gently. He came with a low whine and a grunt, hips jerking helplessly. His ass clenched on Derek’s fingers and his cock spasmed, twitching on the alpha’s tongue. He drooped, panting, and Derek gently eased his fingers from the omega’s body and let his now soft little cock slip from his mouth. 

Derek rinsed his fingers and cut the water. He stood, scooping Stiles up into his arms and stepped from the shower. He carried the omega into his own room and laid him, wet from the shower and his own slick, in the center of the bed, before returning to the bath to grab a couple of towels. 

Carefully, tenderly, the alpha dried Stiles off, and then briskly toweled himself dry. He eased his big body up onto the bed and leaned across the omega to grab the phone. He called down to the kitchen, stifling a growl when Scott answered on the second ring. “Round everyone up and take them to the guest house. Yes. Yes, everything is fine, Scott. I just… I need you all gone for a couple of days. I’ll let you know when you can come back. No, don’t waste time with that. Just get everyone out of the house. Thank you,” he muttered gruffly before unplugging the phone from the wall and dropping the receiver. 

Stiles squirmed against the cool cotton sheets, saturated with Derek’s scent, and Derek rolled to his side, bracing himself on a forearm as he leaned over the omega. Gently, the alpha ran his thumb along Stiles’ lower lip, biting back a groan at the way Stiles’ tongue licked out to taste him. 

“D-Derek,” the omega asked blearily, turning his head to nuzzle into Derek’s broad palm as the alpha cupped his cheek. “I’m c-c-cold,” he whispered. 

“You’ve spiked a fever,” Derek murmured, voice rough. He slipped the tip of his thumb between Stiles’ beautiful lips, rubbing the pad against the omega’s teeth. 

“Hurt,” Stiles groaned before closing his lips around Derek’s thumb. He suckled hungrily at the digit and his slim hips rose from the bed. They fell helplessly as Derek slipped a knee between the omega’s trembling thighs and pressed close, rutting lazily against the soft skin just above his hip. 

“Sharp or achy,” the alpha asked softly, pulling his thumb reluctantly from Stiles’ mouth and dragging the wet digit down Stiles’ chin. 

“A-achy.” Stiles whined, his slim legs curling around Derek’s. He arched up and ground against the alpha’s thigh. “Empty. Oh!” He gasped when Derek shifted his weight and slid a hand between them, rolling his palm over the omega’s little cock in slow, easy circles. 

“Good. That means we have some time,” Derek rumbled, curving his big body to claim Stiles’ panting, pink little mouth. He groaned at the taste that burst, sharp and bitter-sweet over his tongue and he swept it along the omega’s teeth before pushing deep, fucking into the wet heat until Stiles’ arched, his own tongue pushing back before he went boneless beneath the massive wolf, cheeks hollowing as he sucked strongly at Derek’s tongue. 

Shuddering and keening low in his throat, Stiles’ rolled his hips up again and again in counterpoint to the gentle, insistent pressure of Derek’s hand. The sound ripped, full-throated, from his mouth when the alpha broke the kiss and slid down, swiping his broad tongue across the head of Stiles’ cock before nosing beneath to lap at the smooth skin beneath. 

Grunting, Derek gripping Stiles’ thighs and shouldering between them, lifting the omega easily as he pressed the flat of his tongue against Stiles’ fluttering hole. He growled at the taste and began to lap fiercely over and around that little furl, coating his beard in the omega’s juices. 

Stiles’ breath hitched and Derek pressed his open mouth over the omega’s asshole, sucking hungrily, his tongue swirling and stabbing deep until Stiles went rigid. The omega’s breath caught in his chest and he scrabbled at Derek’s head, tangling his fingers in the wolf’s soft hair as the alpha smirked and withdrew his tongue, licking up and over Stiles’ cock before sucking it into his mouth. He rolled it delicately on his tongue, sucking gently until it stopped pulsing and the omega went boneless beneath him. 

Derek wiped his mouth and sat up, easing the teen’s legs off his shoulders. Eyes glittering darkly, he stared down at the panting omega, whose own wide eyes were locked on the massive erection, rising like a challenge, between the alpha’s thighs. Smirking, he hitched the Stiles closer and rested the omega’s ass on the thick spread of his thighs. “There. Better,” he asked, gentle voice at odds with the stark hunger in his eyes, as he rutted his cock lazily against the small of Stiles’ back and rubbed slow circles on his quivering abdomen. 

Stiles licked his lips and swallowed thickly, his own hands rising to stroke along the alpha’s forearms. “Mnn… I…” He blinked and tossed his head against the pillows, hips arching. 

The slick easing from Stiles’ hole glittered in the bright light of the bedroom. Derek watched the thick, viscous lines of it as it as it pooled on his thighs. Swallowing harshly, he cupped Stiles’ hip with one hand and canted his own higher. He grabbed his straining cock just beneath the head, squeezing his own flesh tightly before he angled his cock down, sliding the wet head along the crack of the omega’s ass. “I’m going to make it so much better, little one,” he rasped, tucking the head of his dick against Stiles’ hole. Shaking, Derek pushed, eyes narrowed to greedy slits, as the little omega’s body split wide around the head of his thick cock. “So good,” he whispered, sinking deeper inch by inch as his big hands drew the omega into his lap. 

Stiles shifted restlessly, his hands clutching at Derek’s arms, his ass spasming and on fire as the alpha worked him onto his thick, meaty cock. Tiny, punched out mewls spilled from his wet, wide open lips and he twisted, pressing his head back into the bed and baring the long, lean line of his throat to the Derek’s hungry eyes. 

Panting heavily, Derek worked his fingers rhythmically against Stiles’ hips, pressing bruises into the pale flesh as he ground against the omega in slow circles. Stiles bucked and shuddered, his ass clenching and cock slapping dryly against his belly. 

Stiles went limp and Derek eased back, grunting as his cock slipped out of Stiles’ body, achingly hard. Shifting his weight, he rolled the boneless, sweat-drenched omega to his stomach. “You’re doing so well,” he murmured, grabbing the top sheet to wipe the sweat from Stiles’ back with shaking hands. “Shh. Shh, now,” he whispered, stroking his palms over Stiles’ back, the omega’s hips hitching upwards. Derek’s cock jerked, slapping lewdly against Stiles’ ass. “Rest. Just rest a bit longer, little one.” 

Whimpering, Stiles dragged his knees closer to his chest, lifting his perfect, round little ass into the air. “More. Please. More.” He gasped out the words as he bowed his back, pressing his forehead into the pillow. “Hurts, Derek…” 

“Sharp or achy,” the alpha asked, voice a low, heated rumble as he shifted his weight behind the small teen, one thumb dipping into his dripping hole. 

“Sh-sh-sharp! Sharp! Please!” Stiles’ hips pushed back, his little hole swallowing the alpha’s thumb.

“Okay. Okay, little one. I’ve got you.” Derek closed his fist painfully tight around the base of his cock, just beneath the vague swelling of his knot, then stroked up the length to grip just behind the fat, weeping head. Taking a deep breath, he pushed into the omega, letting his hand slide down his length as he pushed into the wet, snug little hole. Gripping Stiles’ hips, he draped himself over the omega’s back, tucking his face into the sweat-damp curve of his neck to lick at the salty-sweet skin. “I’m going to fuck you now, little one. Mate you. Mark you. Knot you,” Derek growled. He drew slowly out of the teen, the head of his cock catching on the wet, red rim of Stiles’ hole, then pistoned back in, his hips snapping lewdly. Snarling, Derek bit the tender flesh at the back of Stiles’ neck, his teeth clenching tightly. He wrapped his arms around the lean torso and clutched at Stiles’ shoulders, big body hunching as he slammed his cock home again and again. 

Stiles’ shuddered and twitched, every thrust making him gasp and cry out as he bucked beneath the alpha’s weight. He rocked deliriously into the brutal thrusts, sharp cries punching from his throat every time the alpha’s knot caught on his hole. He collapsed with a sharp sob as Derek scraped blunt nails down his arms and curled their fingers together, pressing him flat to the bed.

Grunting, Derek shifted his weight, straddling Stiles’ slender thighs as he ground down into the omega, forcing Stiles to open up and take his rapidly swelling knot. Hips churning in short, jagged, and helpless thrusts, Derek lapped tenderly over the claiming mark at the back of his omega’s neck. 

Stiles writhed, turning his head to press his cheek against the pillow and Derek curled his torso over him, seeking out the omega’s mouth. He licked between the slack, plush little lips and Stiles came with a broken, shuddery sob at the taste of his blood on his alpha’s tongue. Derek’s rhythm faltered, stuttered, and he pressed deep, stilling and shaking above Stiles as he began to pump thick ropes of seed into him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely new content! Woot!

Derek rolled his hips, sighing when his cock slipped free of Stiles’ body, sticky with slick and cum. Rumbling contentedly from deep in his chest, he stroked a big hand down the omega’s chest, sluicing away perspiration. He smiled, nosing at the bite mark on the back of Stiles’ neck as the omega whined and tucked his chin to his chest. 

“How are you feeling, little one,” the alpha asked hoarsely, broad hand settling on Stiles’ still trembling abdomen. 

“B-better,” Stiles rasped, tongue rasping dryly over his lower lip. “Still kind of achy,” he admitted after a beat of silence. He curled his fingers against Derek’s hip as the alpha slipped a hand between them to idly finger his dripping hole. 

“I don’t think we’re quite done yet,” Derek murmured, “but I think we have a bit of time before the next wave. What do you say to a bath, hm?” 

“Nng!” Stiles shudders, thighs clenching as he rocked back, taking Derek’s fingers as deep as he could. “Fuck!” Panting, Stiles pulled away and flopped onto his back, blinking blearily up at the looming alpha. “Yeah. Bath. Please.” He blinked slowly and swallowed as Derek brushed a soft, almost chaste kiss to his lips. “Also, I need to brush my teeth,” he mumbled as he turned his face away. 

Derek laughed, the sound startlingly loud, and sat up. “We could both stand to brush our teeth.” The alpha slid to the foot of the bed and stood, rolling his broad shoulders. “Stay put. I’ll come get you once I have the water ready.” 

“Kay.” Stiles nodded, shifting restlessly against the sheets. He watched Derek walk away, then rubbed his palm idly over his limp little cock, rolling it against his pubic bone. Little shudders wracked his slim body as he dipped his fingers lower to touch the gaping, grasping flesh of his hole. He sighed, fingers sliding across the sensitive flesh, his palm pressing tightly to the smooth skin behind his cock. “Damn,” he whispered, closing his eyes tight against the feeling of wetness dripping steadily from his body. 

Shakily, Stiles sat up and wiped his hand on the sheets. His head thumped back against the headboard and he sighed, eyes fluttering closed. “What the hell,” he yelped when Derek’s arms slid behind his back and beneath his knees, hauling him easily from the bed.

“I told you I’d be back for you,” the alpha said, smirking. “I think you almost fell asleep there, little one.” 

“Probably,” Stiles admitted sheepishly as he curled closer to the warmth of Derek’s broad chest. “I’ve kind of lost track of time.” 

“That’s normal,” Derek murmured as he stepped into the massive tub and slowly settled, shifting Stiles until he was settled between the alpha’s thick thighs, back against Derek’s chest. “You tend to fall asleep shortly after I knot you and wake up when I slip out of you.” 

Flushing, Stiles tucked his chin to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. He relaxed when Derek folded his big arms around him. “Sorry? I think. Like I feel like I should apologize or something. Like I’ve jacked up your entire schedule.” 

“You have,” Derek admitted readily, his breath hot against the back of Stiles’ neck. “But you most definitely don’t have to apologize.” Sighing, Derek lipped at the angrily bruised bite mark at the top of Stiles’ spine. Humming thoughtfully, Derek hooks his chin on Stiles’ shoulder and gently rubs the omega’s arms. “I never thought I would have this. Never have an omega that I wanted.” He huffed. “Alphas can only mate with omegas and you’re rare. Fertile omegas are rarer still.”

“I’m guessing,” Stiles murmured, pressing more tightly to Derek as the alpha ran big hands down his slender thighs, “that you don’t mean fuck when you say mate.” 

Derek groaned and nipped Stiles’ throat, his hips rolling. “You, little one, have a dirty mouth. But no, I don’t mean fuck,” he muttered, shifting Stiles so that his hardening cock was pressed along the cleft of the omega’s ass. “I’ve fucked all of my betas at one point or another, either in a show of dominance or just because we could, but I’ve never mated with anyone. Never knotted anyone until you.” 

Stiles gasped, clutching at Derek’s forearms as the length of the alpha’s cock slid along his sensitive hole. “Huh. All of them?” 

“Yes. Even Peter,” Derek said, eyes rolling at the tone in Stiles’ voice. “That was most definitely a dominance display,” he said dryly. “My uncle is an ass and I had to put him in his place. He’ll think twice about getting in my face again.” 

“So that’s kind of… Ew.” Stiles slid his hands down Derek’s arms, tangling their fingers together. 

“It really was.” Huffing, Derek pressed his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck and inhaled deeply. “Your scent is thickening again.” 

“Yeah. I’m starting to feel achy again… Despite the fact that I just found out you boned your creepy uncle,” Stiles mumbled, throwing his head back against Derek’s shoulder as the alpha cupped and rolled his fattening cock. 

“I think,” Derek whispered, curling his fingers around Stiles’ dick, “that the idea of me fucking my betas turns you on a little bit. I think it’s making your cycle peak a little faster than it should have.” He grinned as the omega thrust up into his fist with desperate little jerks of his hips. 

Stiles shook his head, teeth catching at his bottom lip as he writhed, the head of Derek’s cock catching against his rim with every shift of his hips. “N-n-no… Der… Please,” he whined. 

“Please what,” Derek asked, voice thick as he released Stiles’ cock to grab the omega’s hips and turn him, bending him over the edge of the tub. Derek followed, rising over Stiles’ slim form, his thick thighs pushing the omega’s knees wide. 

Flailing, Stiles caught the edge of the tub and skidded along the slick porcelain, water sloshing. “Please,” Stiles begged, the word high-pitched and cracked as he lifted his hips. 

Derek hummed and pressed new bruises into Stiles’ hips as he licked and nipped at the omega’s taut and trembling shoulders. “Do you want me to fuck you, little one? Is that what you want? Do you want me to open you up around my cock? Do you want me to knot you again? Already?” 

“Please! Yes! Please!” Keening, Stiles’ braced one hand against the rim of the tub and reached between his widely spread thighs to ghost shaking fingers over Derek’s heavy balls, punching a groan out of the big alpha. 

“Fuck,” Derek rasped. He released one of Stiles’ hips to nudge the head of his cock downward, pressing just the head into the omega’s sticky-slick heat. Gripping Stiles’ tightly, Derek rolled his hips slowly and watched the tip of his cock pop in and out of Stiles’ body, glistening with water and the omega’s secretions. He dipped into the tight hit four, then five times before pulling back and standing, strong hands dragging Stiles, protesting, to his feet. “Not here. Not like this, little one,” he said gruffly. 

Stepping from the tub, Derek caught Stiles’ wrists and wrapped them around his neck. He caught the omega’s slim thighs in his broad palms and lifted. Stiles eagerly wrapped his long legs around Derek’s hips, ass just brushing the top of the alpha’s eager cock, and pressed his face against the hollow of Derek’s throat as he carried them, dripping, back to the bed. 

Derek stroked his palms up Stiles’ thighs to his waist and tugged, easing the trembling omega away from his body. Gently, he set Stiles on his feet and turned him to face the bed, pressing him down until Stiles bent over, hands braced on the duvet, his ass in the air and feet spread wide for balance. 

“Just like that. Stay just like that,” Derek commanded, going to his knees behind the omega. He pressed a wet, sucking kiss to the back of Stiles’ knee, tongue swirling against the wet flesh, then began to kiss and nip his way up the inside of Stiles’ thigh, his beard pricking the omega’s skin, leaving it red. Grabbing the perfect globes of Stiles’ ass, Derek spread him open and ran his tongue from the base of the omega’s cock to his dripping hole. Groaning, the alpha began to lick and suck at the soft, loose flesh, the obscene sounds drawing a sobbing wail from the omega. 

Growling lowly, Derek pointed his tongue and fluttered it against Stiles’ twitching hole. He curled it to catch the slow, honeyed drip of slick, then pointed it and slipped it deep inside, swirling it around the clenching walls of his omega’s spasming passage. When Stiles was trembling and crying wordlessly, Derek turned the omega, easing him to his knees as he stood. 

“Stiles, little one, look at me.” Derek bit off a howl when Stiles met his gaze. The omega was wrecked, his face tear stained and eyes drowsy, pupils blown so wide that they drowned out the honey hue of Stiles’ irises. “Good, good, little,” Derek crooked, cupping Stiles face with his big hands, thumbs brushing along the omega’s lower lip. 

“Derek,” Stiles croaked, chest heaving as he leaned into Derek’s palms. His tongue darted out and Derek’s hips bucked, brushing the copiously leaking head of his cock against it. Eyes widening, Stiles brought up his hands, curled them around the thick meat of it and held it steady. Hesitantly, he caught a beading drop on the tip of his tongue. He groaned at the musky taste and licked again before wrapping his lips around the plump red head and sucking, his cheeks hollowing with the effort. 

“That’s it, baby,” Derek whispered, gnashing his teeth as Stiles mouthed the head of his dick. “Oh, gods, Stiles… Open. Open your mouth,” he said urgently, hips surging forward when the omega obeyed. “Fuck. Yes,” he hissed, slowly working himself shallowly in and out of Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles fingers flexed around the base of Derek’s cock and he moaned, long and low as the alpha began to move, thick cock gliding over his tongue to bump, gently, against the back of his throat. Dazed, Stiles closed his lips around the shuttling length, his tongue moving ceaselessly as Derek hunched over him, fucking his mouth so gently. 

The knot at the base of the alpha’s cock began to swell and Derek whined, high and tight, as it bumped the lush curve of Stiles’ lips. He hovered there then pulled back and dropped to his knees in front of Stiles, his lips capturing the omega’s, tongue chasing the taste of his pre in his mate’s mouth. 

Panting into the kiss, Derek maneuvered them to the floor, one arm wrapped tight around Stiles’ waist. He clutched at Stiles’ thigh as he broke the kiss, saliva stringing between their lips as he pulled away. Wrecked, he brushed his nose along Stiles’ cheek, then helped the mewling omega roll to his side, back against Derek’s chest. Gently, he pushed Stiles’ top knee toward his chest, gasping as the omega reached between his thighs to grasp Derek’s cock and guide the alpha home. 

Stiles rocked down as Derek’s hips rolled up and the omega bit his lips raw as Derek bottomed out in one smooth thrust, his knot instantly swelling, hips jerking helplessly, as they tied and he spilled in a series of hot, heavy pulses.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott wrinkled his nose at the lingering scent that permeated the whole house. “Ugh. Windows. We need to open windows before everyone gets home,” he said, glancing at Boyd who nodded slowly, gesturing Scott to the left while he drifted right. One by one they opened every window on the main floor, relaxing slowly as a brisk, warm breeze cleared the lingering odor. 

Scott collapsed onto the couch in the spacious family room, legs spread wide. Boyd settled sedately at the far end. They glanced at each other and Boyd cracked a wide, toothy grin, brow arching. “Think they christened every room?” 

Snorting, Scott let his head fall against the back of the couch and idly scratched his stomach. “I think if they had, we’d have had to call someone in to get rid of the smell.” 

“Point.” Chuckling, Boyd dug his cell phone out of his pocket and sent off a quick “all clear” to the rest of the pack. 

+++

Stiles shuffled into the formal dining room, one hand scrubbing furiously through his hair, the other hiding a jaw cracking yawn. He made a face as Derek, already seated at the head of the table, hooked a finger in one of his belt loops and hauled him close, nuzzling against the omega’s temple. 

“Mornin’,” he mumbled, gently pushing the alpha’s face away, his fingers scratching lightly through Derek’s beard. 

“Good morning, little one.” Derek murmured. He smiled gently as he prodded Stiles into his chair. The smile grew infinitesimally as the omega began loading his plate from the platters on the table. 

Lydia pranced into the room, Isaac and Liam hot on her little pink heels and settled beside Stiles, her shoulder brushing his. He smiled, leaning to bump his nose against her cheek. She accepted the gesture with a little grin and spread a linen napkin across her lap. 

Isaac and Liam settled at Derek’s left as the rest of the pack filtered into the room. Scott dropped into the chair beside Liam, and Boyd sat down to his right. Ethan sat next to Boyd and Danny took the next chair, crowding close to the beta. Aidan, Ethan’s twin, threw himself into the chair beside Danny, while Jackson snatched the chair on Lydia’s right before Peter, who strode into the room snarling at someone on his Bluetooth headset could take it. 

Arching a brow at Jackson, Peter yanked the plastic device out of his ear and dropped it on the table as he slid into his seat. “I need to talk to you after breakfast, Nephew.” 

“Of course. Uncle.” Derek rolled his eyes. Huffing softly, he cut into his thick ham steak. As soon as the meat touched his lips, everyone began filling their plates and talking. The noise made Derek relax and he dropped a hand beneath the table to palm Stiles’ jittering thigh. 

“Scott,” Derek said, raising his voice just enough to be heard over the roar. “How are you coming with that paper? It’s due on Friday, isn’t it?” 

“Uh.” Scott shrugged and fiddled with his fork, his eyes on his plate. “It’s coming. I guess. Econ is not my cup of tea, I don’t think.” 

Frowning, Derek removed his hand from Stiles thigh and took a sip of his coffee, gathering his thoughts. “How close to being done with the first draft are you?” 

Scott looked up, eyes wide. “Two more pages. I just feel like I’m missing something.” 

“Finish it today and leave it in my office. I’ll take a look at it in the morning. That will give you two full days to polish it up before you turn it in.” 

Grinning widely, Scott nodded. “Yeah, okay! Thanks, Derek!” 

Derek smiled and turned his attention to Danny. “Danny, your computer science project is due tomorrow. How is it coming?” 

“Doing a final walk-through on it now, Derek. I gotta say, it’s damn near perfect.” Danny stole a bit of bacon from Ethan’s plate, smiling wickedly at the beta as he bit into it.

“Good.” Nodding, Derek glanced around the rest of the table. “Anyone else have anything pressing? Projects or papers due,” he asked, nodding at the chorus of “noes” he received. He returned his hand to Stiles’ thigh, frowning at the fine tremors he felt. “Peter, we’ll talk at ten. Stiles?” He smiled gently when his omega met his eyes. “Let’s go for a walk, hm?” 

Stiles carefully set down his fork and stood. Shoulders hunching, he shoved his hands in his pockets and slunk toward the door. 

+++

Derek closed the office door and crowded Stiles against it. He cupped the omega’s downturned face and gently raised it, dipping his head to brush a kiss to Stiles’ lips. “What’s wrong?” 

“They’re all in school. They’re all in school and I’m just… What? **I** should be in school. It’s my last semester and I just realized I’ve missed like, what? Two weeks of it already?” Stiles eyes darted right and he blinked furiously, stiffening when Derek’s thumbs gently swept away the tears that had spilled free.

Sighing, Derek pressed his chin against the top of Stiles’ head. He released the omega’s face and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ quaking shoulders, his own slumping when Stiles’ balled his fists in the front of his suit coat. “Shh. Please, little one.” Huffing, Derek buried his fingers in the hair at the nape of Stiles’ neck, fingers massaging the omega’s scalp. “I was actually going to talk to you about this this afternoon.”

“Yeah,” Stiles asked thickly. 

“Yes. I am bringing in a tutor for you. Two actually, or at least I’m trying to. I believe Peter was on the phone with one of them this morning.” Derek dropped his hands to Stiles’ thighs and tugged, smirking when his omega released his coat to wind his arms around his neck and allow himself to be lifted. 

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s hips and let the alpha take his weight, big hands resting just beneath his ass. “Oh?” 

“Hm.” Derek walked over to his desk and sat on the edge of it, letting Stiles’ weight settle on his thighs. “I was looking over your transcripts and noticed that your father didn’t let you,” he paused and pressed a finger to Stiles’ lips. “Hush. Let me finish. Your IQ scores are exemplary and I firmly believe that if you had been challenged you probably would have graduated high school at least two years ago, if not sooner. In fact, I noticed, and one of my associates agreed, that you show a strong aptitude for research, science, and a particularly strong aptitude for mathematics.”

“Yeah. So?” Stiles snorted, then sniffed, wiping angrily at his eyes, one hand clutching at the back of Derek’s neck.

“So. I’m bringing in a pair of tutors, to work with you. I’d like to see where your skills lie and test you out of school. Given the rest of your record, you can’t tell me that you honestly want to go back for the sake of being in school. Nor can you tell me that it is because you miss your friends.” Derek stroked his hand down Stiles’ back, then let his fingers wander to toy idly with his denim clad ass. 

“True.” Stiles flushed, fingers tangling in Derek’s hair. “Hey! Stop that. Serious conversation here. No, seriously,” he muttered, squirming as Derek realigned their bodies, rocking up against his omega’s ass.

Derek laughed and shook his head ruefully, the tips of his ears flushing a charming shade of pink. “Fine. Fine. So. Serious conversation. Two tutors. One for math and one for physics. They will work with you separately and in tandem to assess your ability and then we will see what we can do about the rest. Fair?” 

“Fair.” Stiles nodded and darted up to press a quick kiss to Derek’s lips, before sliding from his lap. “Thanks, Der,” he murmured, darting from the room. 

Derek slumped, fingertips ghosting over his lips, his heart hammering in his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm starting to get into a rhythm with this. I will say upfront that I do not, and will not always, post so prolifically. I had the day off, was inspired, and have spent the entirety of it writing. Please feel free to leave me comments, and by all means, please point out any errors in grammar or punctuation. 
> 
> As always, this has not been beta read.

Derek strode into the Sheriff’s office, pausing only long enough to pretend at civility by rapping his knuckles on the open door frame. 

“What the hell, Hale? Where’s Stiles? Is he with you?” Sheriff Stilinski surged to his feet, his hands braced on his desk. 

“Stiles is not with me. Please, John, sit down,” Derek said, folding himself into one of the rickety plastic chairs opposite the Sheriff’s desk and crossing his thickly muscled legs. 

Deflating, John sank into his chair. He rubbed briskly at his face, and then pushed his hands through his hair before dropping them to the arms of his chair. “Why are you here, Mr. Hale?” 

“I wanted to speak with you about setting up a time for you to come and visit your son,” Derek said coolly, fingers tugging at the hem of his slacks. 

“Oh,” John asked weakly. 

“He’s settling in well, his first heat with me was a positive experience for him, and I feel that sooner, rather than letter, would be a good time for the two of you to see one another.” 

John’s face mottled at the mention of Stiles’ heat and he ground his molars as he stared heatedly at the wolf. 

++  
Stiles stood, bouncing, in front of the mirror. His fingers clutched like claws at the edge of the counter as he studied his reflection. He turned his head this way and that, unhooking his fingers to run them carefully through his artfully tousled hair; it had grown in the month he’d been here and now fell in soft little spikes over his forehead. 

Humming thoughtfully, he touched his cheeks, the long line of his throat, fingers skimming over his collarbones before sliding lower to just barely touch his narrow waist and the slight swell of his hips. He huffed and grabbed the t-shirt off the counter, tugging it over his head. He smoothed the fall of it over his hips and sighed. It was the same shirt he’d warn the day Derek had spirited him away. 

His eyes skittered to the right and he turned, meeting Derek’s frank and appreciative gaze. “Hey. Morning.” 

“Stiles.” Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and swept into the bathroom, fingers plucking at the hem of the t-shirt. “This shirt? Really?” 

“Hey!” He swatted at Derek’s hands and backed away, pressing his heels to the slim strip of metal that marked the border between bathroom and bedroom. “It’s… When he sees me, I just want him to see me. His son. Not…” Stiles’ shoulders slumped and he peered up at Derek from beneath lowered lashes. “He needs to see me. Not your mate. I’m afraid that if he sees me as anything other than his son, he’s going to lose it.” 

Derek’s brow furrowed and his jaw clenched. “I understand,” he said on a sigh, turning to prop his hip against the counter. He folded his arms across his chest and lowered his chin, eyes closing. “You do realize that it’s only four-thirty, do you not?” 

“Yeah. Couldn’t sleep,” Stiles murmured, shuffling closer. He pressed his palms against Derek’s forearms, stroking his fingers through the short, black hair there. “I didn’t mean it the way it sounded, Der. I just… He’s my dad and I love him, even if I’m mad as hell at him for what he did. Still, I wouldn’t change it. Wouldn’t change this. I just don’t want him to have an aneurysm, or something, picturing that.”

Sighing, Derek lifted his head, his hazel eyes swimming with a welter of emotion. “I understand.” He nodded sharply, sucking in a hard breath when Stiles pulled his arms apart and wrapped them around his slim waist. 

“Do you?” Stiles rubbed his nose against Derek’s sternum and played his fingers along the elastic at the back of Derek’s blood-red boxer briefs.

“You’re **mine** Stiles and I am not quite ready to share you but yes, I understand,” the alpha rumbled. “If… If my father were to, somehow, come back from the dead I’d want him to see me as the pup I was, at least for a while. I’d rather he see me grow into the wolf I’ve become, not just…” Derek trailed off, groaning softly as Stiles slipped soft fingers beneath the elastic to knead the high, tight swell of his ass. “Stiles.” 

Stiles grinned against Derek’s chest and nipped, tugging playfully on the alpha’s chest hair with his teeth. 

“Stiles,” Derek sighed again, pressing a palm over Stiles’ ass, the other cupping the back of his head as the omega sought out one of his nipples, and suckling strongly on the little nub. 

Humming, Stiles lifted his head with a pop. He pulled out of Derek’s arms and tugged off his t-shirt, tossing it onto the counter. He shimmied out of his jeans and briefs, letting them pool at his feet and reveled in his alpha’s sharply inhaled breath. Stiles grinned and ducked Derek’s reaching hands, darting into the alpha’s bedroom. 

Derek counted silently to ten, and followed. His breath caught at the sight of Stiles spread out across the black cotton sheets, his skin glowing and almost golden in the light from the bedside lamp. An impish smirk curled the omega’s lush pink. His chubby little cock laid thick and hard against his stomach, twitching as he made grabby hands at his alpha. 

Dazed, Derek carefully peeled out of his boxer briefs, then crawled onto the bed. He knelt between Stiles’ wide-spread thighs and lifted his rapidly hardening erection against his abdomen before lowering his weight onto the omega. His cock settled in the hollow of Stiles’ hip and he shuddered. Derek hid his face against Stiles’ throat as the omega wrapped his arms and legs around him, heels digging into the alpha’s taut ass. 

“Rub off on me,” Stiles whispered, his breath hot against the top of Derek’s head. Stiles arched his back, rolling hips up against Derek as the alpha groaned and pressed down. The alpha’s cock leaked copiously, smoothing the way as he took control. He gripped Stiles’ hips tightly, rutting helplessly against his writhing omega as they bucked and shuddered toward a sudden, breath stealing climax. 

++  
.   
“My hair look okay,” Stiles asked for the tenth time. 

Derek gently swatted the omega’s hands. “Yes, little one. Now stop or he’s going to think that I ravaged you minutes before his arrival.” Huffing, the alpha wrapped a heavy arm over Stiles’ shoulders, snugging the jittery, bouncing omega against his side. 

“I wish. It seems like a lifetime ago,” Stiles muttered sullenly as he glanced up at Derek through his lashes. 

“Five hours, give or take, is not a lifetime,” Derek whispered, flushing when Scott and Boyd started snickering behind him. 

Stiles stiffened as the cruiser followed the wide circular drive, stopping in front of the ridiculously huge front porch, rather than following the side drive to the back of the house. 

Derek pulled away slowly and started down the steps as John stepped from the car. “Sheriff,” he said, nodding curtly as he thrust a hand in John’s direction. 

“Mr. Hale. Derek,” the Sheriff said stiffly as he shook the wolf’s hand. His eyes slid past Derek’s broad shoulder and locked onto his son, as Stiles clattered down the steps to stand beside Derek, his shoulder pressed tight against his alpha’s arm.

John sagged, swallowing thickly and opened his arms. “Hey, son.” 

A ragged whine escaped Stiles’ tightly pressed lips and he threw himself against his father’s chest, fingers bunching in the man’s uniform shirt. “Hi, Daddy.” 

John’s eyes clenched tightly closed and he rocked his son slowly, whispering broken apologies against Stiles’ temple. When Stiles’ stopped shaking, John pushed him back and clasped his shoulders tightly. He cleared his throat roughly once, and then again, exhaling slowly. “How you doin’, kiddo?” 

Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Derek, rolling his lips between his teeth, then pulled gently away from his dad, fingers catching at the Sheriff’s sleeve. “I’m okay, Dad. I’m good. C’mon, come in.” He tugged gently and turned, free hand reaching for Derek’s. 

The alpha threaded his fingers with Stiles’, drawing the omega close, and the Sheriff followed helplessly in his son’s wake. “I hope you’re hungry, Sheriff. I’m afraid we made rather enough food to feed two small armies this morning.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I hope ya'll are enjoying this. :)

Derek rapped his knuckles on the open door leading from the bathroom to Stiles’ room. 

Stiles held up one finger, his eyes skimming the page of the open textbook he hunched over. He had three different colored highlighters between the fingers of his other hand and a rapidly bobbing pen was clenched between his teeth.

After glancing at his watch, Derek folded his arms and leaned against the jamb, brow climbing slowly toward his hairline as the seconds ticked by. “You have approximately thirty more seconds before I forget my promise and just come in.” 

Eyes rolling, Stiles dropped the highlighters and plucked the pen from his mouth. “I kind of figured that promise only held true until my first heat here,” he murmured, swirling the pen idly before tucking it in the book to mark his place. He closed the book, pushing it and two open notebooks to one side, then turned to smirk at the brooding alpha. “Sup?”

“First, this is your room so you have the final say on who is allowed to enter it.” Derek paused, watching a wicked grin tug at the corners of Stiles mouth. “With the exception of my betas, who are to never, ever set foot in here,” he amended. 

Laughing, Stiles flopped back against the pillows and unfolded his legs, kicking his feet toward the foot of the bed. “Huh. I knew there was a catch somewhere. C’mon in, Derek. Please,” he added softly, patting the duvet beside him. 

“Thank you.” Derek pushed away from the door and quickly crossed the distance. He settled on the bed beside Stiles’ hip, his hand coming to rest on the omega’s abdomen, fingers teasing beneath the rucked up hem of his t-shirt. 

Stiles reached out and ran a finger down the seam on Derek’s skintight black jeans. “Look at you. In jeans.” He lifted his hand and tugged at Derek’s sleeve. “And a fuzzy sweater.” He ran his palm down the alpha’s forearm and let his fingers rest lightly on the back of Derek’s hand where it pressed, warm and wide, to his stomach. “When did I enter the twilight zone? Huh?”

Derek cleared his throat and swallowed laughter, a smile brightening his eyes. “I wanted to see how you were doing. We haven’t had much time to talk since your father visited and I won’t see you tomorrow.” 

Stiles swiped his tongue across his lips, shivering when Derek tracked the movement with his eyes. “Oh yeah. Tomorrow is Sunday,” he said softly, hand rising to cup Derek’s cheek as the alpha curved over him, bringing their faces perilously close. 

“I’m sorry that I can’t be here. Sundays are a promise I made to the pack a long time ago.” Derek brushed their noses together, and then straightened. His eyes fluttered as Stiles’ fingers slipped from his cheek to scratch through his beard. 

“No. No! Dude. Der. It’s cool.” Stiles sat up quickly. “Seriously, please, get them all out of the house for a day. Give us a break. Scott’s pining over some girl at school which is making Isaac and Liam pout. Boyd’s growling at anyone who so much as looks at Erica. And for some reason, Jackson and the twins have been at each other’s throats. Danny and Lydia are about done with their BS.”

“Scott is… Pining?” Derek blinked slowly and groaned, resting his forehead against Stiles’. “He’s pining? Over a human girl? He’s neglecting Isaac and Liam? And Boyd is getting possessive over Erica? And the other four are a mess as usual?” 

“Yup.” Stiles popped his ‘p’ in an unconscious mimicry of Lydia. “It’s gotten so bad that I told Liam and Isaac to like, ambush him or something, and rock his world.” Stiles huffed. “So yeah. Please, get them the fuck out of the house for a day.” 

“What about Peter,” Derek asked. 

“No clue. Creepy uncle is his usual creepy, smirking self.” 

“Well, that’s good.” Derek smiled and nuzzled his nose against Stiles’. He pushed his hand beneath Stiles’ t-shirt and splayed his fingers over the omega’s heart. “So. How was your visit with your father? I tried, very hard, to give the two of you space. It was very difficult.” 

Snickering, Stiles flopped back against his pillows. “It was good. Difficult but good.” He sighed softly and began to idly pet Derek’s arm. “He apologized like a million times, not counting the fifty or so times he apologized during breakfast. Then he got angry because our rooms are connected. Then he dry humped the shower while petting the control thingy.” 

“I bet.” Derek paused, curling his fingers to rub his knuckles lightly against Stiles’ breastbone. “Honestly, I may have as well the first night here,” he admitted, his face utterly neutral. 

Stiles honked, then fell apart in hopeless giggles, long fingers, clutching at Derek’s sleeve. “Oh. My. God. You did not!” His eyes widened as Derek flushed. “Oh my God! You did,” he wailed, drumming his feet against the mattress. 

Clearing his throat, Derek stretched out beside his omega, hand never leaving Stiles’ chest, chin propped on one fist. “I really did.”

Coughing, Stiles wiped at the tears slipping down his flushed cheeks. “So. Yeah. There was that. Um… I reamed him out for not telling me. About mom, or me… Or any of it, really. I told him how scared I’d been that first time and how… How torn up I’d been the day you picked me up.” He trailed off, fingers resuming their slow glide up and down Derek’s arm. 

“I told him about how kind you are,” he murmured. “Told him about how you take care of me and always put me first. I told him about the tutors and the tests.” He shrugged. “I told him that I’m happy.” 

“Are you,” Derek asked roughly. 

“Yeah. I am, Der. It’s not always easy but, yeah.” Stiles smiled and dropped his hand to rest over Derek’s. “I know you can tell when I’m lying so ask me again and pay attention.” 

“Are you happy, little one?” 

“Yeah.” 

Derek smiled slowly and dipped his head, claiming Stiles’ mouth in a slow, exploratory kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

“So, why didn’t anyone tell me that horses were a thing we had,” Stiles asked as he leaned into Lydia’s room, his hands clutching at the doorframe and his feet spread wide to press against the jamb. He was covered in mud from the knees down, grinning maniacally and all but vibrating.

Brow arching, Lydia unwound the towel from her hair, draping it over the back of the spindly legged little chair at her vanity. “Well good morning to you too, Stiles. I see someone’s been playing in the mud.” She lifted an elegant finger as he swayed forward. “Don’t you dare put one foot on my white carpet, mister!” 

“Lyds,” he whined, “horses!” 

Lydia shook her head, running fingers through her loose curls. A small, fond smile curled her lips. “You didn’t ask? Seriously, though, you’ve spent most of the last six weeks either with Derek, the tutors, or in your room. Behind a closed door. Other than meals, we’ve only really hung out on Sundays and Sundays are our lazy day.” 

“But horses!” Stiles bounced and rocked back quickly; his fingers slipped from the doorframe and he landed in an inelegant sprawl on the hardwood floor of the hallway. 

Laughing, Lydia sauntered to her door. “Stiles, we have horses. Since you’re so clearly excited about this revelation, I will take you down and introduce you properly once I’ve gotten dressed. And, if you’re a really good boy, I may even give you a riding lesson.”

“Really?” He beamed up at her, then scrambled to his feet. “Awesome! You’re the best,” he crowd, dropping a kiss to her proffered cheek. 

“I know.” Smirking, she drifted back to the vanity. “Go take a shower, you smell like sex. I’ll come and get you when I’m ready.” 

“Thank you!” 

She waved over her shoulder, giggling when she heard Stiles’ take off down the hall on squeaky, wet shoes.  
+++

Lydia dragged Stiles into the kitchen and pushed him onto a stool. He opened his mouth to complain and promptly closed it at the look she tossed him. “First rule of visiting the horses: bring treats.” 

“Okay,” Stiles said slowly, eyes following Lydia as she pulled a couple of packs of Pop-tarts from the cabinet by the stove and tossed them onto the counter. 

“Eat,” she said, gesturing imperiously. “Apples, carrots, and sugar cubes are preferred and since it’s your first time going down there, we’ll bring all three.” She grabbed a reusable grocery bag and dumped said items into it before joining Stiles at the counter. 

“What kind of horses are there,” he asked, breaking off a bit of the pastry and popping it into his mouth. 

“Friesians. In case you hadn’t noticed, Derek is huge and he likes things big.” She paused, a wicked little grin quirking her lips. “Well, except for you. You’re the exception to the rule,” she added, giggling when Stiles flushed. 

Coughing, Stiles swallowed hard, thumping his chest. “Friesians?” 

“They’re a draft horse.” She pursed her lips, humming thoughtfully. “Have you ever been to Medieval Times or a really big Renaissance faire?” At his nod, she continued. “A lot of venues like that use them in the arena. They knights ride them. They’re big enough to handle a full grown man in heavy armor, or our illustrious alpha. Also, for some reason, they don’t freak out when they smell wolf, the way some breeds do.” 

“Huh. So they’re big. Honestly though, all horses seem big to me. Even those little mini ones.” Stiles grinned and bumped his shoulder against Lydia’s. “Are they aggressive?” 

“Not at all.” Lydia paused. “I take that back. They can be. There’s something almost magical about them, like they sense your intent or something. They’re extremely alert and attentive. Darach Moon actually knocked Jackson on his ass one day when he was being a jerk to Danny and me.” 

“That’s awesome! Though I’m kind of surprised it was just the once. Jackson’s always a bit of a jerk.” 

“True.” She sighed. “He’s been so much worse lately though. I think it’s because he’s jealous. Of the twins.” Shrugging, Lydia stood and grabbed the bag. 

“I can see that. What’s his issue?” 

“He’s a spoiled brat who doesn’t like to share. He and Danny are really close but Danny and Ethan are closer. Jackson has feelings for Danny. And for me,” she added, frowning. “Unfortunately, he was raised by a couple of extremely conservative humans and has had a hard time coming to grips with the fact that he’s wired like a wolf. He wants Danny but thinks he should only want me and he feels compelled to get close to the twins, and to share, but doesn’t think he should. Frankly, it’s driving me insane!” 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Stiles hopped off his stool and looped arms with Lydia. “Wolves aren’t monogamous?”

“Beta wolves aren’t typically, no. They tend to form close, extremely intimate emotional and physical bonds with their pack mates.” She shrugged delicately. “You sound a little worried.” 

“No. Not worried. Just confused, because Derek made it really clear that I wasn’t to have any intimate contact with the betas.”

“Oh!” She laughed softly and rested her cheek against Stiles’ shoulder as they walked. “Alphas are different. Once they’ve found their omega, they are completely monogamous, even when the bond isn’t fully established. The mate-bond helps promote stability in the pack. The alphas’ more protective instincts are channeled and their tempers even out a bit. In a way, your being here, allows the betas to figure out who they are as individuals, rather than as Derek’s betas. It allows them to deepen their connections with one another, if that makes sense.” 

“So, because Derek is so focused on me, he’s able to relax and stop being a total dictator?” 

“Pretty much!” 

+++

Lydia smiled proudly as Stiles and Blue Blood, or just Blue as he’d dubbed the smallest of the horses, reigned in a few feet away. “Good job! Come on. Let’s get you down from there before you get stiff,” she said, catching Blue’s reigns as Stiles swung his leg over the horse’s back. 

Wincing, Stiles’ grip on the pommel shifted and he flailed, unable to free his foot from the stirrup. His eyes widened as he pitched backwards and breath whooshed from his lungs as a loud, popping crack reverberated through the paddock. His back hit the ground, head thumping into the damp grass and he groaned, blinking blearily up at Lydia just before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll! Thank you for all the feedback! Also, please let me know if I need to add tags. I suck at tagging in a not fun way.

Derek slunk into the room, his heavy shoulders bowed, chin tucked tight to his chest and eyes locked on Stiles’ too-still body. His lips curled back from his teeth when a firm hand caught his wrist and spun him around, yanking him back into the hallway. 

“Where the fuck have you been,” Sheriff Stilinski demanded, pushing his chest into Derek’s, as he glared furiously up at the alpha. “We’ve been trying to reach you, any of you, for two fucking days,” he hissed. He shouldered Derek out of the way and gently closed the door of his son’s hospital room. “Y’know what, don’t answer that! I don’t care!” 

Derek blinked slowly and flicked his dry tongue over his teeth. Exhaling sharply, the big alpha fell back against the wall and slid to the floor, tucking his knees to his chest. 

John shoved his hands through his hair and mentally took a step back, his eyes drifting over the silent wolf. He frowned, crouching, and poked his finger through a small, suspicious looking hole in the front of Derek’s dirty and tattered leather jacket; beneath the leather he found a matching hole in the wolf’s polo shirt. He could feel the oozing little hole in Derek’s right pectoral. “You’ve been shot,” he murmured, arching a brow as he withdrew his hand and wiped it against his pant leg. “And stabbed a few times,” he added, peeling the jacket away from Derek’s torso, wincing when the alpha hissed in pain.

Swallowing thickly, Derek bobbed his head. “Yeah.” 

“When and where were you attacked?”

The wolf shrugged weakly and thumped his head against the wall. He blinked dazedly at the sheriff.

Sighing, John pinched the bridge of his nose. “Was anyone else hurt, son? Did you call the police,” he asked, voice carefully calm and controlled. 

Silently, Derek shook his head and gestured vaguely toward the waiting room.

“Everyone is out in the waiting room? That’s good. That’s good, Derek. C’mon. You need to get up and get your shoulder seen to. If we ask nicely, maybe the nurses will let you take a shower.” He held up a finger when Derek snapped his teeth. “Don’t even, kid. You are not getting in there to see my son until you’ve gotten cleaned up. He’s upset enough as it is.” 

John hauled the alpha to his feet, staggering beneath the wolf’s surprising weight. “Hey, Melissa,” he called. “We need another room. And hurry, because I don’t know how long I’m going to be able to keep Mr. Hale on his feet.” 

“Take him to room three, John. I’ll get the doc,” she responded coolly, before grabbing the phone to call the on-call doctor who handled the patients who turned furry at will. 

+++

Derek, patched up, clean and wearing scrubs that didn’t quite fit, sank into the chair beside Stiles’ bed. He stared quietly at his little omega for a full minute, before he hesitantly picked up the too-still hand. 

“He’s fine, aside from the obvious, Derek,” the sheriff murmured, gesturing to Stiles’ right leg which was wrapped in a cast from the knee to the base of his toes. “He broke his leg in the fall. It required surgery,” John paused, biting the inside of his cheek as Derek made a soft, broken sound in the back of his throat. “Knocked himself silly. Lydia said he lost consciousness for about thirty seconds. Doc said that there’s no concussion. He’s fine.” 

Nodding, Derek hunched over and pressed his forehead against the back of Stiles’ hand. 

“I need you to tell me what happened, Derek. When and where were you attacked? Do you know who did it? How is it that you’re the only one that got hurt? I need this information, son, so that we can find who did this to you and lock them up.” 

“My family owns some land a couple hours north of here. It’s private. Secluded. Until two days ago it was safe,” the wolf husked, not lifting his head. “I was alone. I-I don’t shift, sir. I…” He sighed. “There are reasons I don’t. But, everyone else does. There’s this clearing we run to, right in the middle of the property. There’s an old, old oak there. Something about it calls to us and so we go every week. I’d sent them on ahead. Needed some time to myself.” He shrugged and his big shoulders began to shake. 

Hesitantly, John set his hand between Derek’s shoulder blades and began to rub slow circles. “How long would you say you’d been alone?” 

Derek sucked in a couple shuddery breaths, then coughed. “Thirty minutes, maybe an hour.” 

“You’re doing good, son. Then what happened?” 

“It got… Everything went silent, like I’d gone deaf suddenly. I couldn’t feel them anymore. It wasn’t like they’d all died, because losing a pack mate like that is agony but something, somehow, completely muted my tether to them. Then I feel this hard impact against my chest; it knocked me off my feet. 

Sound came back, all of a sudden, and I could hear voices. Three, maybe four people. A woman and two men.” He looked up, tears swimming in his eyes. “I’m not going to repeat the things they said. Not ever.” Derek shook his head sharply, blinked once, and the tears spilled over. “I didn’t know anyone could carry that much hate and survive,” he murmured. 

John nodded. “Okay. Listen, I don’t want to continue this here. Just sit tight. I’m going to talk to Scott, get the GPS coordinates for your family’s property and contact the local sheriff.” He squeezed Derek’s shoulder tightly. “Sit tight. He’ll probably wake up soon. He’s due for another dose of pain meds.” 

Derek nodded jerkily, then shifted closer to the bed, laying his head on Stiles’ chest. 

+++

Derek groaned as he woke and pressed his head into the slim fingers carefully carding through his hair. “Hey,” he rasped, eyes peeling open reluctantly as he sat up. 

“Hey,” Stiles whispered, fingers sliding down to cup Derek’s cheek. He rubbed slow circles just above the wolf’s ridiculously unruly beard. “You look like shit, Der.” 

Snorting, Derek wiped the crud from his eyes. “Yes. Well… I think the last couple days have taken literal decades of my life, little one.” 

Stiles dropped his hand to the bed and began picking at the blanket. “I was worried. When you didn’t come back. Lydia said that you always answer your phone. Always.” 

“It got broke when… When I fell.” 

“When you fell taking a bullet to the chest, you mean.” 

“Yes,” Derek said slowly, “that is what I mean.” He frowned. “How did you know I got shot?” 

“Dad came back while you were sleeping and filled me in. I was kind of surprised you didn’t wake up. You always wake up. Hell, Der, you wake up every time I go to the bathroom, even if we’re not sleeping in the same bed.” 

The wolf blushed and his eyes skittered away. “I fall right back asleep once I realize that it’s you or a member of the pack,” he muttered. “Well, usually. Sometimes, I wait until you go back to your room, wait until you fall back to sleep and then I stand in the doorway and stare at you. But only sometimes.” 

“Yeah, about that, I’m not usually asleep. My dad is the Sheriff, Der. I know how to fake sleep.”

“Hmph. You realize that I’m not letting you anywhere near the horses ever again.” 

“You realize that you are not always home. Also, you have to promise me that you’re not going to murder Lydia or anything.” 

Derek flinched. “Stiles, I wouldn’t ever hurt her. I wouldn’t hurt any of you. This was a stupid accident and I hate that you got hurt but I don’t blame her.”

“Hey! No… I know you wouldn’t hurt us!” Stiles flailed until Derek gently caught his hands. 

“Good. And so you’re aware, I don’t blame the horse either. You’re still not getting anywhere near one. At least not until I can get a proper riding instructor out to the house. And definitely not until after the doctor clears you to ride.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is REALLY short, but that was the natural place to end this chapter.

Derek growled, brows furrowed, as he lowered Stiles onto the ratty old couch. “Stop! Just stop, little one, please,” he begged, pressing his lips to the omega’s temple. “Until this is figured out, I need you to stay here. Please,” he said, voice gentling at the hitch in Stiles’ breathing, “don’t fight me on this.” Crouching beside the couch, the alpha gently lifted Stiles’ leg and slid a pillow beneath. 

Stiles turned his face toward the back of the couch, but his fingers curls around Derek’s wrist, clinging tightly. 

“Scott, Liam and Isaac are going to stay with you, and John figured out a way to pay that deputy… The strange one. Parrish? So he’s going to be here too whenever your dad is at work. It’s not forever, Stiles.” Derek pried Stiles’ fingers off his wrist and twined their fingers together as he rose to his feet. 

“I never thought I’d say this,” the omega whispered, “but I want to go home. Y’know, with you.” 

Derek swallowed hard and traced a finger down Stiles’ cheek. “I want that too,” he murmured. “But you heard what your dad said. I was targeted it. They want me, for whatever reason, dead. If it was just about weakening me or hurting me, they would have attacked the pack and they didn’t. That’s why I need you to stay here. I don’t want you caught up in whatever this is. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.” 

“Argh!” Stiles slammed his palm repeatedly against the back of the couch, and then took a slow, deep breath. “If anything happens to you, I am going to be hurt, Der. I’m going to be fucking crushed, okay? You’re part of my life now. You’re important now. Doesn’t matter that you bought me the same way you buy a car! Jesus!” 

Exhaling roughly, Derek bent and pressed a soft, chaste kiss, to the corner of Stiles’ mouth. He tucked the omega’s hand against his chest, then pulled the faded, probably handmade, afghan off the back of the couch and tucked it carefully around the trembling omega. “Get some sleep,” he said gruffly. “If the pain gets too bad, ask for a pill. I mean it, little one.” 

“Whatever. Just… Just go, if you’re gonna go.” 

Nodding, Derek turned and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated to reflect the direction the story is going. If I missed anything you think should be tagged, please let me know. Also, I'm enjoying the comments and I do try to respond to them. Love ya'll! :)

Derek tugged his coat up, over his head, and bolted to the narrow overhang above the Sheriff’s Office door. Huffing angrily, he dropped it, shrugging it back into place as he slicked his hands over his face and back through his hair. He cursed softly as icy water slid down his neck and jerked open the door, stalking into the building. 

“Let’s get this over with,” he snapped at John as he followed the Sheriff into his office. He stiffened at the sight of the slight, perky sheriff from up north. “Sheriff Rowe,” he muttered, nodding.

“Mr. Hale,” she returned evenly, nodding at the clearly agitated wolf.

“I take it my son’s not happy,” the Sheriff asked, gesturing Derek to the chair in front of his desk.

“Not in the slightest.” Derek threw himself into the chair, teeth clenching as the plastic creaked alarmingly beneath his bulk. He crossed his right leg over his left and cupped his ankle. 

“He’ll get over it. I see you already know, Sara. So,” John said, leaning against the edge of his desk beside the petite woman. “Yesterday, you told me very little about what happened at your family’s property. I know that you were attacked by two men and a woman who somehow managed to cut you off, metaphysically speaking, from your pack.”

“Did you know them,” Sara asked, folding her arms. 

“Not personally, no.” Slumping forward, Derek let his leg drop to the floor. He rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands, pressing them against his chin. “The woman’s name is Kate Argent. I think one of the men was her father, Gerard. I don’t know who the younger man was; honestly, I’m not even sure he’s old enough to drink.”

“Argent?” John frowned, hooking his thumbs in his belt. “Why does that name sound so damned familiar?” 

“They’re locals. His son, Chris, ran for senate the last election. His daughter, Allison, is friends with several members of my pack. They go to school together. Ironically, my family supported his campaign, despite the views espoused by the rest of his family. He’s kind of the black sheep.” 

“Gerard is known for his anti-wolf rhetoric. His daughter’s almost worse because she’s unpredictable and quite willing to do literally anything to further their agenda. They fund the Men of America campaign that’s been running for the last few months. You know the commercials,” Sara prompted, glancing at John. “The whitewashed, pastel hued ones that play like fifties sitcoms with the perfect, **human** families with two-point-four kids, picket fence, etcetera.” 

“You mean the ones urging us to make humans safe by putting wolves on reservations like the Native Americans, or in camps like we did the Japanese Americans after Pearl Harbor?” 

“Yeah, John. Those ones.” Derek pushed to his feet and began to pace. “You outnumber us. Ten-to-one? Fifteen-to-one? I forget the exact numbers and they don’t really matter.” He sighed. “Gerard, and people like him, forget that we, like the Native Americans, were here first. He forgets that we allowed your people to remain provided you agreed to certain stipulations. We let you run roughshod over this continent only because by the time we realized what a bad idea it was not to regulate your immigration and breeding, it was already too late.” 

“It’s actually thirteen-to-one.” John shrugged when Derek snapped his teeth. “What? I was married to one of you. My son is an omega. I looked this shit up. I didn’t have much choice when I realized that he was more like you than me.” 

“Okay, boys.” Sara pointed at Derek, and then at the chair. “You, sit.” She widened her eyes as Derek let a growl trickle between his teeth. “Oh shut it, Hale and sit your ass down. Don’t make me call your mother.” 

Derek sat and John arched a brow, unwittingly amused. 

“So,” John drawled, “we’re dealing with the Argents and the MoA. But why did they target you specifically, Derek? Wouldn’t any wolf have been on their radar?” 

“Any wolf would do, if all you were trying to do was kill wolves,” said Derek slowly. “But if you were trying to destabilize our internal government and create utter chaos among the few hundred or so small individual packs, thus making us easier to control, you’d want to strike at the Alpha. 

But to get to the Alpha you would have to get passed what amounts to a well-trained private army.” He paused as understanding and shock flooded the Sheriff’s face. “Look, John, my immediate family is more heavily guarded than the president. Peter and I are the exceptions to the rule, and Peter was with the others. I was the only one who was alone.” Derek rubbed the heel of his hand against his breastbone. 

“So, this isn’t really about you. This is about your mother. They think that by attacking and possibly killing you, that Talia will react rashly, making her an easy target,” John asked. He blanched when both Sara and Derek nodded. “Well, fuck.” 

“Pretty much,” Sara said brightly. “Thing is, they don’t know Talia. The woman doesn’t react. She acts. Which is why you didn’t immediately report the attack, isn’t it Derek?” 

“I needed time to think. I needed to figure things out but then Scott got the call about Stiles and Lydia was hysterical. I was… I rushed straight to the hospital.” 

John palmed his face, groaning. “And without getting all the information, I called you,” he said, glancing at Sara. “And you, I’m assuming, informed Talia about the attack.” 

“Oh, yeah. She’s not happy. Also, Derek, I was asked to tell you to call home. Of course, your mother didn’t phrase it so politely. She also asked me to tell you that she’s really upset that you didn’t tell her about your omega… Er, Stiles,” she amended, flushing under John’s glare.

Derek grunted, scraping his fingers through his hair.

“Back to the issue at hand. What were your people able to find at the scene, Sara,” John asked as he ambled to the coffee maker in the corner. 

“Abso-smurfly nothing. They must have come back after Derek and the boys left. The area where he was attacked was completely sanitized. I’m assuming, Derek, that you injured at least one of them?” 

“Yeah. The kid. He and Kate came after me with knives. Gerard just stood back, taunting me, and watched. I… I uh, popped claws and tore into the kid. Took a while but I managed to knock him out. I couldn’t land a blow on Kate. She kind of… She blurred. I think, I… I started to shift and I think it freaked Kate out because while we’re slipping our skin, we can’t be killed. They grabbed the kid and took off while I was struggling with my form.” 

“So yeah, I’d say they came back. There was nothing there. The area was wiped clean. No blood. No sign of a scuffle. Nothing. Poof.” Sara snapped, and then held her palm wide. 

“So, what do we do,” Derek asked softly. 

“We regroup and hope they slip up,” John said softly, pressing a mug of coffee into Derek’s hands. 

“So I go home. Without Stiles.” 

“I think that’s for the best. I won’t stop you from coming to the house to see him. Just… Be cautious. Also, you should probably call your mother. Talia freakin’ Hale,” he muttered, the words sounding like a curse. Shaking his head, he walked back to his desk.


	13. Chapter 13

Isaac perched on the arm of the couch and lazily combed his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Liam, I know what you’re thinking. Don’t. No dicks.” 

Liam, sitting with Stiles legs draped across his thighs, had a fistful of Sharpies and an impish grin on his lips. 

“No! No, dude! Liam. C’mon man. No dicks. Seriously, no dicks. No genitalia of any kind,” Stiles’ said in a rush, his eyes wide and alarmed. “Those are the rules, mi amigo, abide by them or Scott will take your markers! Right, Scott,” he asked, glancing at the shaggy black wolf near the door. 

Scott lifted his head, sneezed sharply, and then yawned, rolling his eyes at the omega as he laid his head back on his paws. 

“Derek wouldn’t like it, Liam. Be sensible,” Isaac said, flashing the other omega a smile. 

“True.” Liam caught the tip of his tongue between his teeth and bent over Stiles’ leg, working industriously. 

“Don’t look so sad, Stiles.” Isaac smiled down at his injured friend. “Derek’s going to call later. Plus, Lydia and Danny will be here in about twenty minutes or so to start on dinner. They even promised to bring you some of those curly fries you love so much.” 

Stiles closed his eyes. “’m not sad, okay. I’m not. I’m fucking pissed off. I love my dad but this doesn’t really feel like home anymore. I want to go home and have dinner. I want to sleep in my own bed. Or Derek’s. I don’t really care which. I just want… I want Derek, okay? This isn’t exactly how I figured I’d be spending my time recuperating. No offense,” he said sullenly. 

“None taken.” Isaac hopped off the couch and headed into the kitchen, returning with a little white pill and a glass of water with a straw. “Time for your meds,” he murmured, crouching next to the couch to help Stiles take the pill. 

Five minutes later, between one breath and the next, Stiles fell asleep. 

+++

Derek waited on the porch while Lydia and Danny climbed into the car. He waited until they were out of the drive before storming into the empty house and slamming the door with enough force to rattle the tall windows on either side. He chucked his keys into the dish on the little side table and toed off his shoes, leaving the muddy, rain spattered loafers on the tile in the foyer. Incoherently rumbling, he stalked passed the living room and into the smaller, more intimate den. He slammed the door hard enough to knock the artfully taxidermied trout from the wall. 

He shrugged out of his jacket, flinging it into the corner, and threw himself into the large, overstuffed leather chair on the opposite side of the room. He exhaled hard, rolled his broad shoulders, and wiped the spittle from his lip, before digging his phone out of his pocket and dialing his mother’s personal line. 

_“I know, because I spoke to Sheriff Rowe, that you’re relatively unharmed so how about we start with the fact that you purchased **another** omega,” Talia said briskly. _

“Hello, Mother. It’s lovely to hear your voice,” Derek said stiffly. 

_“Why thank you. I suppose it’s lovely to hear yours as well dear-heart. It would be lovelier if you didn’t sound like you were strung so tight you might shatter.” Talia hummed gently. “Peter tells me that you’re besotted with this new one. He also tells me that Stiles… Stiles? Really, Derek, the boy’s name is Stiles? Anyway, Peter tells me that he’s fertile.”_

Grinding his teeth, Derek silently counted to five. “Stiles is a nickname. I cannot, nor will I even attempt to, pronounce his name. Besides. Stiles suits him. Also, simply to clarify, I am not besotted. I am, however… Mom,” Derek finished softly, voice cracking. 

_“Aw, Der. Don’t you dare cry, young man. If you cry, then I’ll cry and you know how I hate to cry,” Talia continued, voice gentling. “You’re falling in love with him, aren’t you?”_

Derek nodded, then huffed at himself. “Yeah. I think I am,” he murmured. He spent ten minutes describing Stiles in often embarrassing detail before Talia gently steered the call to the attack. She listened to Derek’s account, humming thoughtfully, and promised to call back in the morning with a plan of attack. 

Derek set his phone aside and kicked his feet up on the ottoman, crossing his arms over his chest. Between one breath and the next, he fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated! Thank ya'll for sticking with me. Comments are my bread and butter! Love ya'll!

_Ribbons dripped from the lowest branches of the tree; some faded and worn, frayed at the edges, while others are new and crisp, dripping crimson like blood and blue like rain from the verdant canopy. They tangled in his fur and tickled the tops of his ears until they twitched._

_Derek stood, stretching until his spine cracked, and yawned, digging sharp black claws into the thick, wet grass, his tail lazily waving through the still, humid air. A bright flash of silver caught his eye; yipping and growling, he jumped and danced, snapping at the tattered but still bright ribbon. Catching it, he tugged and tugged and tugged until, the leaves above his head trembled, and the old oak sighed mournfully, releasing the ribbon to pool at the black wolf’s feet._

_Huffing, Derek pushed the shiny scrap into a ball with the tip of his nose, then began to dig furiously, scraping furrows into the earth which parted reluctantly beneath his claws._

_The earth began to split almost eagerly, Wet and pungent with the scent of decaying matter, it fell away from its secret._

_Derek’s claw caught the empty cavern of an eye socket and he jerked back to stare, unblinking at the grinning skull. His ears flicked back, tight to his skull, and he remembered. He remembered eyes as green as the leaves above his head. He remembered a lilting laugh so sweet, it had made his heart sing. He remembered the slim, clever fingers that clutched, fingers that had spent hours upon hours patiently braiding flowers and greenery into his fur. He remembered a kiss, hesitant and sweet as cool water, beneath this very tree. He remembered, remembered, remembered._

_Whining, he laid down in the dew damp grass and tucked the tangled ribbon of silver between his paws until the old tree lowered its branches and moaned in sorrow. Reluctantly, Derek nosed the ribbon into the hole and watched it slither between the delicate curves of rib, just where her heart had once beat strongly. The earth eagerly returned to where it had come from, quickly hiding the bones from sight and the grass followed, until the spot was whole and pristine once more._

_“Who was she,” Stiles asked, suddenly beside Derek, a thick gold ribbon dangling from between his fingers to fall, tantalizingly close, to Derek’s muzzle._

_“Paige. Her name was Paige,” Derek murmured. He crouched, naked, over the invisible grave and pressed his fingers against the grass, not looking at his omega. “I loved her,” he said slowly, voice thick. “She was human. Completely, wonderfully human and I didn’t know… No one had told me that a human woman could not carry a wolf’s child. It was my fault that she died, I never told my mother about her. I never asked if there was a risk. We were so happy. She was mine and I didn’t have to share her. Then, when I did, when I told my mother, when I begged her for help, it was too late. There was nothing we could do and they died.”_

_Stiles draped himself over Derek’s back and wound his arms around his alpha’s strong shoulders, the golden ribbon trailing down the wolf’s chest. He pressed his cheek to the top of Derek’s head and his tears wet the alpha’s hair as Derek clutched, trembling, at his arms. “I’m sorry,” the omega whispered._

_“Don’t be, little one. It’s not your fault. I killed her. Our bond and our child killed her” he whispered, turning in Stiles’ embrace to pull the omega into his lap. He buried his face against Stiles’ neck, painting the omega’s skin with his tears._

_“No. No, Der, it wasn’t your fault because you didn’t know.” Stiles wrapped his long legs around Derek’s waist and held the alpha tight, one hand at the back of his head, the other smoothing down his broad back. “You can’t be blamed for loving someone.”_

_“They told me after we buried her. Explained it to me as gently as they could. They thought that I knew. They thought that I’d somehow understood the unspoken clues. There are human men in our family. Uncles and brothers and rowdy little cousins who can’t slip their skin, but no aunts or sisters. I just didn’t put it together.”_

_“Still not your fault,” Stiles murmured, drawing back to press his forehead against Derek’s, meeting the wolf’s eyes with tears in his own._

_“I think I’ve been punishing myself since she died. I’ve denied myself the joy of slipping my skin, denied myself the pleasure of really being with my pack. My wolf killed her, that part of me that is so alien, so other than human that I locked it away. It’s why we only have the beginning of a bond-the barest hint of what we could have. I’ve tethered you to me but I’ve not let you in. Not really.” He caught Stiles’ arm, pulled it between them, and danced his fingers down the golden ribbon._

_“Is that what this is?”_

_“Yes. It’s our bond. Incomplete but healthy. It’s how this is happening.”_

_“So…” Stiles pursed his lips. “I’m dreaming but this is real?”_

_Derek laughed softly and cupped Stiles’ face. “I love that you can make those little leaps of logic, even when they involve ‘wolf stuff’ as you call it.” He pressed a kiss to the omega’s lightly chapped lips. “I lied to you, you know.”_

_Stiles frowned. “When?”_

_“When I said you were nothing like me. Nothing like a wolf. You are though, Stiles. You are so much like a wolf that I forget sometimes that your father is human. It’s not just the fact that you’re an omega. Sometimes, when I look at you, I get this feeling, deep in my gut, that you’re going to slip your skin any second. It drives me crazy because if you could… If you could then I would. In a heartbeat.”_

_“Can omegas shift?” Stiles tipped his head to the side curiously._

_“Some. To be honest, I’ve only ever brought omegas into the house who were half human. None of the others can shift,” Derek murmured. “None of the others are fertile, which is logical as most things born from a union between differing species are sterile. You’re something different and when this fiasco with the MoA is over, I want to figure out just how different you are. How like me, you are.”_

_“I’d like that. But right now, I think you should kiss me. I miss you. I miss you so much it hurts and I don’t even know when you got so far under my skin like that, but you are.”_

_“I miss you too. I miss you so much that I let you into my dreams, Stiles.” Derek huffed and shook his head in bemusement, before sliding his hands down to clutch the omega’s ass and tug him closer. Smiling softly, he brushed his lips over Stiles’ again and again, tongue teasing into the wetness when the omega eagerly parted his lips._

_Derek groaned into the kiss, the sound punched from his chest and gently laid Stiles on the grass, settling between the omega’s thighs, the hard planes of his stomach against Stiles’ growing erection. The omega pressed up, hips rolling, his heels digging into the grass as his alpha shuddered above him, nipping at the lush curve of his lower lip._

_Stiles gasped and pushed Derek up, before scrabbling to pull off his t-shirt; it, and his shorts, vanished, leaving him skin to skin with the wolf as he tugged Derek down. His nails bit into the swell of Derek’s shoulders. Sighing, he arched his back, pressing the long line of his throat into the wolf’s eager mouth._

_Derek sucked bruises into Stiles’ pale skin, working his way from just beneath the omega’s right ear to the graceful wing of his collarbone. He stroked his broad palms down Stiles’ heaving sides and clutched as the omega’s hips, rolling his stomach over and over the fat, eager little cock that jutted against him. Stiles broke apart with a high, keening whine, his cock twitching and throbbing, as slick eased from his empty hole to wet his trembling thighs._

_Bracing his arms on either side of Stiles’ head, Derek slid upward to coax him into a series of long, slow kisses, rumbling approval deep in his chest as the omega went lax and boneless beneath his big body. Pulling back, he silently urged Stiles onto his stomach and tangled their fingers together. He covered the bite mark at the base of Stiles’ skull, biting bit down sharply. Derek bowed his body, arching over the omega and his cockhead caught on the slick wet hole. Shuddering, Derek thrust deep, pressing his hips tightly to Stiles’ upturned ass, as he tongued the wound._

_Stiles whined and bucked, eyes going wide as Derek immediately began to swell, locking them together._

+++

“Fuck,” Stiles whimpered, hips arching against the couch as he came again, Derek’s scent rich in his nose and a long chain of bruises marking the soft skin of his throat, a golden ribbon tied tight around his wrist. 

+++  
“Stiles!” Derek roared as his cock jerked and spilled beneath the tight confines of his slacks, darkening the material, the scent of his omega heavy in his nose and a golden ribbon wrapped tight around his hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a short one while I ponder the MoA's next move!

“So,” Scott began, pausing to lean against the door to Stiles’ room, “you want to talk about the magically appearing hickies?” 

“Uh. Only in the vaguest sense possible,” Stiles said, his eyes distant as he ran his fingers over the ribbon that was still tied around his wrist. “What the hell, dude?” 

Grinning, Scott sat down in the doorway, his back against one side of the jamb, toes pressed tight to the other. “Magic! Seriously, it’s magic. Our magic. Wolf magic.” 

“Well that’s helpful.” Stiles stuck out his tongue and shifted to hang his feet over the bed, staring down at the cast in frustration. “The kind of magic that might get me out of this cast in say a couple weeks, as opposed to a couple months?” 

Scott laughed. “You are getting out of the cast in a couple weeks. Then they’re going to put you in a boot and we’ll get to watch you hobble around.” 

“Oh, joy! A boot! I’ll still be on crutches and I’ll still need help with every flipping little thing.”

“It’s a step in the right direction though, right? Besides, hopefully by the time the boot comes off, you’ll be able to come home. Derek’s been a bit of a dick according to Lydia and Danny. I’m kind of glad that Isaac, Liam and I are here.” 

“I bet. He’s grumpy on a good day. He’s probably nearing psychotic right now.” 

“Not psychotic.” Scott shook his head sharply. “It’s more like… He’s thinking. Planning. I’m not sure what. I think his mom, well really his whole family, is going to be coming into town. If she does, if they do, things’ll start moving real fast.” 

“Oh?” 

Nodding, Scott picked at a snag in the carpet. “Yeah. You really don’t want to mess with her. She’s like… She looks all soft and motherly but she’s a total badass.” He paused, licking his lips. “Has uh, has Derek told you anything about his family?” 

“Nothing beyond the fact that he has one. And obviously, I know he’s a Hale and related somehow to the Alpha. He’s got a couple of sisters, one older and one younger, and two younger brothers. Also, there’s a bevy of aunts and uncles, some of whom I think are only tangentially related to him. Why?” 

“Yeah. I uh…” Scott glanced up at Stiles, then away, teeth worrying at his bottom lip. “I really think that maybe this is something he should talk to you about, not me.” 

“He’s not just related to Alpha Talia is he? He’s like… Oh, you have got to be kidding me!” Stiles flailed at the hangdog look Scott shot him, falling back against the bed. “He’s her son. Right? Am I right? I’m basically the property of the crown prince of the wolves?” 

“You’re more than just his property and you know it,” Scott snapped. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Sorry.” Stiles pushed himself upright and offered Scott a soft, apologetic smile. “So he’s Alpha Hale’s son?” 

“Yeah, he is.” Scott nodded rolled to his feet. “Doesn’t change the fact that he looks at you as if you’re his entire world, Stiles. Remember that,” he added, bounding away to clatter down the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Kate slouched indolently on the window ledge behind her father’s desk, eyes glued to the bank of computer monitors. “Poor little puppy. All alone.” She smirked, arching a brow when Gerard spun his chair to face her. 

“Put your tongue back in your mouth, Kate. You don’t stand a chance of getting close to him, so your usual tactics won’t work. Besides, everything we’ve seen indicates that you’re not exactly his type. He’s never even touched that pretty little redheaded bitch that lives under his nose, not even when she went into heat,” he sneered. “In fact, we’ve only ever seen him be intimate with the male breeders, or his betas, all of whom are currently male and he’s not been intimate with anyone but that little twink since he bought him.” 

“True. That could change though as Erica is coming home today.” Kate tapped her index finger against her chin. “Or not,” she amended, frowning. “Derek’s always treated her like a Hale. Like one of his sisters.” 

Gerard spun back to the screens. “When does the new ad run,” he asked absently, his eyes flicking from image to image. 

“Tomorrow. The last one is months old and Chris is still harping at me about it.” Kate pushed away from the window and draped herself over her father’s back. “We really do need to see about getting Allison away from him. Apparently, she’s been getting really close to one of the betas. Chris is ecstatic.” 

“He’s ecstatic because it would further his political agenda and give him a more intimate connection with the Hales if Allison and Scott were to start dating. Honestly though sweetheart, I don’t see Derek allowing the relationship to progress, not after Paige.”

“True. So, what are we going to do? Derek’s going to be cautious from here on out. He’s not going to go back to the Nemeton.” 

“I need to think on it some more. Derek is just a means to an end. He’s simply a way to draw Talia out.” Gerard leaned forward and tapped one of the screens, drawing Kate’s eyes to an image of Stiles, asleep in his childhood bedroom. “If we can’t get to Derek directly, I think this one may be our next best target. Derek has shown an unusual level of fascination with him, and despite not being with him, has rotated pack members in and out of the house since the boy was released from the hospital four days ago. They’ve also been texting daily, though Derek hasn’t told the boy anything we can use.” 

“Hm. Well, I do know that the little breeder has an appointment in two days to get his leg looked at. We might be able to work with that.” 

+++

Stiles flicked Scott in the nose, laughing at the wolf’s insulted expression. “I got it, man. You are not Derek and do not get to manhandle me. Just grab my crutches.”

“Yeah, yeah. Fine.” Scott grinned and crawled into the backseat of the cruiser, emerging with the crutches as John made his way around to the passenger side. 

“Come on you two. Quit horsing around,” he murmured, one hand resting on the butt of his gun, eyes moving restlessly around the parking garage. “I’d like to get in and out as quickly as possible.” 

“Dad. It’s fine. Everything’s fine,” Stiles said, hauling himself up onto the sticks-of-death. He hopped forward a couple of steps. 

“You keep telling yourself that, kiddo. Let’s go.” 

They checked in and John had a brief conversation with reception that resulted in the three of them being shown immediately to an exam room. The sheriff helped his son up onto the table and handed Scott the crutches, then sat in one of the nicest hospital chairs he’d ever encountered. 

“Uh, Dad, you look like you’re about to make sweet love to that chair,” Stiles quipped, snorting at the way his dad was lovingly stroking the arms of the plush chair. 

“It’s a nice chair. Nicer than my desk chair at the station. I may have to invest in a few chairs like this for the interrogation rooms. They’d really throw anyone we brought in off their game.” John shared a grin with the boys. He pushed instantly to his feet when the door swung open. 

“Sheriff. Stiles. Son,” Melissa chirped, smiling sweetly. “Sit down, John. I need to get Stiles’ vitals and ask him a couple questions. Then I’m going to get the cast off and we’re going to take him down to x-ray and have a look.” 

Flushing, John sank back into the seat. “Right. Okay. Sorry. I guess I’m just a little jumpy.” 

“Understandable.” Nodding, Melissa stepped briefly to her son and allowed him to brush a kiss across her cheek before moving to Stiles. She made quick work of checking his temperature, pulse, and blood pressure, then sat and wheeled the plaster saw, with its attached vacuum over. “Okay, boys,” she said bright, flicking a teasing glance at the Sheriff, “this is going to be a little loud and it’s probably going to make your leg feel kind of tingly, Stiles, but don’t worry. I’ve never cut too deep and I don’t plan to start today.” 

“Ha. Ha. Funny, Mrs. McCall.” Stiles laid back, hands clasped behind his head. He shivered while she worked the saw up and down the cast, splitting the plaster quickly and neatly. 

“I try.” Gently, she cut the gauze beneath the cast and pulled the pieces away from Stiles’ leg. Her eyes widened and she glanced down at the left half, blinking at the sight of ten staples and two screws that rested on the gauze. 

“What,” John asked, standing to peer over Melissa’s shoulder. He blinked slowly. “He should have a scar, right? From the surgery?” 

“What?” Stiles pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down. “Holy shit!”

“Language,” John muttered absently. “Melissa?” 

“Yes, yes, he should most definitely have a scar.” Melissa stood slowly and offered Stiles a reassuring smile. “I’m going to go grab a wheelchair and take you to x-ray now.”   
“Huh.” Stiles flexed his toes and curled over his knees to run his hands along his calf. “No wonder I haven’t needed more than ibuprofen for the pain. It’s achy but it doesn’t really hurt, hasn’t for a couple of days.” 

“Well, don’t go putting any weight on it,” John said, putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder as he swung his legs over the side. “Let’s see what the x-ray shows, okay?” 

“Yeah. No. I totally wasn’t going to try and stand up.” Stiles grinned crookedly and picked at his shorts. 

“Sure you weren’t,” Scott said. He laughed, as the sheriff fondly shook his head.

Melissa returned with the chair and John helped get Stiles’ settled, following the pair out of the room. Scott slumped into the sheriff’s vacated chair and immediately began to pet the arms. 

+++

“I am so taking a shower when we get home,” Stiles said, grinning as he followed his dad out of the hospital, Scott hot on his heels. “A really long shower. The kind of shower that might actually kill that old water heater. I may, in fact, just stay in the shower all day.” 

John rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder. “So long as all you do is shower, don’t care,” he said, stepping into the shadow of the parking garage. “You should probably call…” 

Two quick, sharp retorts sounded, followed by the screech of rubber on pavement and the whine of an engine. The sheriff staggered and fell, knocking into Stiles who clutched desperately at him. Dimly, he heard Stiles’ frantic voice and Scott’s high, yelping whine as another shot was fired. 

Stiles was yanked away and John rolled, trying to focus, as he weakly, he clicked the radio at his shoulder and the small dark sedan roared out of the garage. “Officer. Down. Hospital,” he rasped, struggling for every breath.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, loves! I apologize for how short this is but I'm getting ready to start working on the big confrontation! Thanks for sticking with me! Also, I love comments! :)

Stiles screamed and thrashed, hands reaching out for his father, as he was yanked into the car and shoved into the small space behind the passenger seat, a heavy weight settling over his back to keep him down. 

He blinked, vision going from full Technicolor glory to grayscale, and snarl rolled out of his throat. He twisted, rolling beneath the weight at his back and snapped suddenly sharp canines at inches from his abductor’s nose. He tangled the fingers of one hand in the woman’s long, blond hair and yanked as he raked sharp, wicked little claws down her pale cheek. 

“Stupid little cunt,” Kate snapped, wrapping her fingers around Stile’s neck. She pushed him back and brought the butt of her gun down against his temple before dropping him unceremoniously to the floor. “Son of a bitch! Little shit’s got claws. He’s not supposed to have claws.” Slumping into the seat she dabbed at the four, jagged cuts on her cheek. 

“Could be worse. We could be stuck in the car with a rabid little animal, instead of a twink with a couple of tricks up his sleeve. You better clean that up or your dad’s gonna know what we’re up to,” the driver said, tossing a wad of napkins to the back. 

+++

“John? Can you hear me,” Melissa asked, her voice urgent. She jogged beside the gurney, bending close to the sheriff’s ear. “Scott’s fine. He was able to give to give Parrish and Sara the license on the car. We’re going to find Stiles. You need to hang onto that.” She slipped her hand into his, exhaling softly when he squeezed her fingers. “You hang on, John!” She stepped aside as the gurney was wheeled toward the surgical suites. 

+++

Derek stood in the center of the foyer, hands balled into fists at his sides, claws piercing the tender flesh of his palms, as a quiet, eerily efficient team of wolves moved from room to room, finding and disabling a variety of surveillance equipment, their voices a constant, irritating hum. 

A brave, or very foolish young wolf, stepped close to Derek, his eyes downcast and body tense. “Sir? We’ve found at least one camera and listening device in every room,” he said, voice cracking. He paused and cleared his throat as Derek growled low and nasty. “Most of the surveillance was centered on rooms you used most frequently; so your office, dining room and…” He sighed. “And your omega’s room, had the most cameras. They’ve all been disabled.” 

Derek nodded sharply and the wolf retreated, another taking his place. “Your mother will be here within the hour, Mr. Hale. We’ve secured the property and we have our people walking the perimeter. Sheriff Rowe will arrive within the next fifteen to twenty minutes to advise you of the plan for locating Mr. Stilinski.

We’ve also been advised by Melissa McCall that Scott is fine. The sheriff, however, is currently in surgery to repair his left lung. She advised that they may also have to remove part of his intestine. He was shot twice; once at close range.”

“Thank you.” Derek forcibly relaxed his jaw and unclenched his hands, heedless of the blood that dripped to the floor. He **knew** Stiles was alive and relatively unharmed. He simply needed to make sure his omega stayed that way. Nodding once, he turned on his heel and stalked for the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and short chapter! Work has physically kicked my butt the last couple days! I've been exhausted! Thank you, as always, for sticking with me!

Derek strode down the hall. His steps faltered at Stiles’ room, but he continued on, resolutely squaring his shoulders. He closed the door to his room and stripped with brisk efficiency, pausing to carefully hang his suite coat. He retrieved the length of gold ribbon from an inner pocket and tied it snuggly around his wrist. He left the rest of his clothing in a crumpled heap on his floor. 

Slipping through the bathroom to Stiles’ room, he crawled onto the omega’s rumpled, unmade bed, settling in the center of the mattress on his knees, his backside resting on his heels. He dropped his hands limply to his thighs and closed his eyes. 

Exhaling slowly, he pushed away the noise from downstairs and slipped inward, chasing after the wildness he’d so desperately buried at Paige’s death. It slipped and slid, just out of reach, until suddenly it wasn’t. Rage welled up, so fierce and dark, and Derek caught his breath in a sob. He curled forward and let the tears fall until a single drop splashed against the ribbon. Magic crashed over him in a scalding wave and he jerked upright, back bowing against the agony. The magic tore him apart and then slotted him back together, leaving him panting and trembling in the center of the bed. 

+++

Talia Hale, The Alpha, stood beside John Stilinski’s bed and laid her hand on his arm, veins immediately running black with the man’s pain. She tipped her head to one side and thought, perhaps, that she could understand why Claudia had been over the moon for him. 

She frowned as she glanced at the beeping machines tucked into a corner beside the head of the bed. “Deaton?” 

“I’ve spoken with his doctors.” He sighed and idly scratched the side of his nose. “Despite surgery to repair his lung, his blood isn’t oxygenating properly. They’re also worried about sepsis. Apparently, gut shots are messy things.” He paused, meeting Talia’s gaze calmly but regretfully. “They aren’t sure that he’s going to make it.”

She sighed. “That won’t do. He was Claudia’s and his son is Derek’s. That makes him ours.” Reluctantly, she withdrew her hand from John’s arm. “Do what you can, Deaton. I’m going to see my son and we’re going to put an end to this human foolishness.”

“Of course, Talia. So you are aware, I may have to tap into the pack bond,” he murmured thoughtfully, “but I will do what needs to be done to ensure that Mr. Stilinski survives.” 

+++

Derek whined, pressing his head into his mother’s hand as she carded fingers through the matted fur between his ears. 

“You know, sweetheart, after Paige died I gave you space. Too much, I sometimes think.” She sighed and pursed her lips. “I didn’t argue when you moved away and started your own pack. I accepted it when you told me that you didn’t want security. I never questioned why our connection was so shallow.” She blinked away tears, wiping at her eyes. “I assumed that you’d open back up after you’d had time to grieve. Apparently, I was wrong. Look at what you’ve done to yourself.” 

Huffing, Derek thrust his nose in his mother’s palm and licked the tips of her fingers, tail thumping slowly against Stiles’ pillows. 

“Well. First thing’s first,” Talia murmured, standing and planting her hands on her hips. “Go on then… You look a mess, Derek James Hale. I can see your ribs in this form. You’ve clearly neglected your wolf and I’m irritated beyond all rational belief. All you have to do to fix it is tap into our familial bond. So do it!”

Grumbling, Derek stood and stretched yard. He dropped to the floor, snapping his teeth in his mother’s direction before closing his eyes. He touched the faded, tattered red of his familial bond and pushed at it mentally. He shuddered when strength flowed down the connection, bathing him in strength and love. Hesitantly, he touched each member of his immediate family before withdrawing. 

Opening his eyes, he shook himself out hard and slipped his skin. He planted his hands on his hips and regarded his mother with snapping, hazel eyes. “I can’t believe you! Why the hell are you here, mom? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” 

Talia arched a dark brow. 

“Thank you,” Derek murmured. Shoulders sagging, he stepped around his mother, unconcerned as she followed him into his room and watched him get dressed.


End file.
